


Committed

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Lestrade chiede a Sherlock di aiutarlo con un caso che vede alcune coppie scomparire misteriosamente nel nulla. Lui però non ritiene che queste sparizioni siano degne della sua attenzione, almeno fino a quando il cadavere di una donna non viene rinvenuto sulle rive del Tamigi. Per poter indagare su questo misterioso delitto, Sherlock e John si fingono fidanzati. Loro malgrado si ritroveranno vittime di un gioco che li costringerà a mettersi a nudo e, con la vita di entrambi in pericolo e il pensiero che Rosie possa perdere un altro dei suoi genitori, Sherlock si renderà conto di non poter più negare ciò che prova per John.Partecipa alla Challenge “Easter Eggs” del gruppo Johnlock is the way, and Freebatch of course.[Ispirata alla 8x05 di Smallville: Committed]





	1. L'inguaribile ottimismo di Mrs Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade si presenta a Baker Street con un caso che da giorni tenta di affidare a Sherlock, il quale ha sempre rifiutato. Questa volta però, complice un cadavere che ora giace nell'obitorio del Barts, Sherlock si interesserà. Lui e un indaffaratissimo John cominceranno a indagare sulla scomparsa di alcune coppie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
**L’inguaribile ottimismo di Mrs Hudson**

 

 

 

 

>   _“We've got secrets between us that_  
>  _Nobody else would believe if we told them”_

 

 

   
Era iniziato tutto un giorno del mese di aprile, quando già la primavera aveva inondato Londra di una piacevole aria frizzantina, che invogliava a sbottonarsi e a lasciar entrare quel lieve tepore fin dentro le ossa. Non che John Watson avesse il tempo per passeggiare o stare all’aria aperta; tra il lavoro allo studio, quello con Sherlock e Rosie a cui badare, non aveva la possibilità di fare un bel niente. Quel diavoletto biondo di appena tre anni era capace di risucchiare tutte le sue già scarse energie e se a lei si univa anche Sherlock Holmes, beh, era quasi arrivato al limite della sopportazione. E fu proprio per questo che quando Lestrade attraversò la porta della cucina, un mattino verso le sette e mezza, declinò immediatamente l’invito a seguirli in centrale. Aveva troppi pazienti da visitare, doveva parlare con le maestre di Rosie e poi avevano risolto moltissimi casi ultimamente, davvero troppi ed era indietro persino con le faccende di casa. Non aveva una reale idea del motivo, ma Sherlock pareva inarrestabile. Ne aveva presi diversi ma mentre alcuni li aveva risolti in poche ore e senza fare troppa fatica, per gli altri c’era voluto decisamente molto più tempo e soprattutto molte più energie.

 

«Devo portare Rosie all’asilo» rispose, forse un po’ troppo frettolosamente mentre saliva le scale sino a raggiungere la stanza al piano di sopra. Quella in cui lui e sua figlia dormivano e dov’erano un po’ stretti sì, ma per il momento non c’era altra soluzione. Per fortuna Mrs Hudson gli dava una mano con la bambina, spesso l’aiutava a vestirsi o le preparava la colazione. Questo però, e nonostante il prezioso aiuto della loro padrona di casa, era ugualmente una di quelle volte in cui John era troppo in ritardo per fare qualsiasi cosa.  
«Ho alcune visite a domicilio da fare stamattina e pazienti in studio per il resto del pomeriggio. Quindi non posso venire, sempre che tu decida di accettarlo» specificò poco più tardi, intanto che ridiscendeva i gradini con Rosie in braccio e passo svelto. Si riferiva al fatto che era già la quarta volta che Lestrade provava a rifilargli quel caso, Sherlock lo aveva rifiutato per altrettante sostenendo che era alquanto noioso. Non sapendo ciò avrebbe deciso di fare, si ripromise di sentirlo più tardi e di rimandare a dopo le decisioni sull’aiutarlo o meno. In quel momento l’unica cosa che preoccupò di fare fu di salutare Greg, sebbene un po’ troppo frettolosamente, e di sincerarsi che il suo coinquilino avesse capito bene che se ne stava andando. Una manciata di attimi più tardi, stava scendendo di corsa i diciassette gradini del 221b di Baker Street. Doveva muoversi, era in ritardo e le maestre di Rosie non apprezzavano che i bambini arrivassero anche semplicemente cinque minuti dopo l’inizio delle lezioni. Per sua fortuna Sherlock aveva avuto la geniale idea di iscrivere Rosie a un asilo in Marylebon Road, [1] in pratica a un passo da Baker Street, il che gli permetteva di raggiungere la scuola a piedi. Ciononostante spesso si ritrovava a dover correre o a rischiare d’essere in ritardo e anche quella era una di quelle mattine. Eppure e con un piede fuori dalla porta d’ingresso, John si ritrovò a fare dietrofront. Da perfetto soldato qual era marciò con la bambina in braccio di nuovo su per i diciassette scalini, rintracciò Sherlock in soggiorno e, puntandogli il dito contro, se ne uscì con un: «Il fatto che io vada a lavorare non significa che non m’interessi il caso. Se lo accetti tienimi aggiornato e non fare cose pericolose» aggiunse, perentorio, facendogli stirare un ghigno storto e carico di furbizia. «Greg, per favore cerca di tenerlo fuori dai guai.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo lasciò il 221b. Era consapevole che il suo monito non avrebbe impedito a cotanto genio di agire di testa propria, ignorando Lestrade e l’intera Scotland Yard, ma perlomeno era sicuro che in caso di guai lo avrebbero chiamato. Per il momento, tutto ciò che fece fu accelerare il passo in direzione di Marylebon Road mentre Rosie, stretta tra le sue braccia, rideva divertita.  
   
   
   
 

*   
 

 

 

La vedova Brown era un’arzilla artritica novantenne che era solita trattenerlo sempre per troppo tempo, molto più di quanto non dedicasse in media a ogni paziente. Fatto che da un lato lo innervosiva mentre dall’altro gli permetteva di tirar fuori il lato più tenero del suo carattere. Non poteva negare d’essersi affezionato a quell’anziana signora. Era sempre così gentile, tutte le volte che l’andava a visitare gli offriva tè e biscotti tenendogli compagnia con una qualche storia sul suo avventuroso passato di ricercatrice. Puntualmente, anche quel mattino, una semplice visita di controllo dopo una brutta influenza si era trasformata nel solito teatrino. Aveva tentato di svicolare, come faceva ogni singola volta, ma quella donna sarebbe stata capace di farla in barba persino a Mycroft Holmes. Proprio malgrado s’era lasciato cadere su quel graziosissimo divanetto a fiori, rispondendo alle consuete domande che Mrs Brown faceva riguardo la sua “Bella famigliola”.  Voleva sapere sempre tutto di Rosie e Sherlock, era anche convinta che loro due fossero sposati ma su quest’aspetto John si limitava a sorvolare. Una parte di sé riteneva perfettamente inutile ribadire che non era affatto così che stavano le cose, perché l’anziana Mrs Brown non ci stava più tanto con la testa (anche se non era del tutto vero). In realtà gli piaceva l’idea che qualcuno potesse scambiarlo per il marito di Sherlock. Un tempo si sarebbe infastidito, ma oggi era ormai troppo oltre per arrabbiarsi riguardo a simili sciocchezze. E poi, tutto ciò a cui aveva pensato nell’ultimo periodo, le riflessioni che aveva fatto su di loro andavano in un’unica pericolosa direzione. Quindi tacque anche quella volta, limitandosi a raccontare un paio di aneddoti divertenti sull’inusuale lavoro che facevano. Quando ne uscì, quasi un’ora più tardi, i pensieri non poterono far a meno di convergere su un unico soggetto, senza quasi rendersene conto si era ritrovato a pensare al suo pazzo detective. Era una sensazione strana che non sapeva descrivere con precisione, ma l’accettare in pieno quella nuova realtà che viveva tutti i giorni a Baker Street, si era rivelato più semplice del previsto. Era diventato facile come respirare. Facile e basta. Semplice tanto quanto era difficile l’idea di lui e Sherlock invischiati in una relazione sentimentale. Era difficile perché c’era un dettaglio che mancava in quel perfetto quadro che John dipingeva con dovizia di particolari a Mrs Brown, ovvero l’amore. Sherlock lo amava? Gli sembrava impossibile una cosa simile, neppure sapeva se gli piacevano le donne o gli uomini ed era quasi sicuro che fosse disinteressato al sesso. Di certo un genio del suo calibro non si sarebbe mai innamorato di un banale dottore con una figlia a carico e che svolgeva un lavoro noioso, come visitare vecchiette e curare raffreddori. Perché Sherlock era così incredibile in qualsiasi cosa facesse, che era impossibile si potesse innamorare di lui. Tante volte aveva pensato di allontanarsi definitivamente, sarebbe stato meglio per il suo cuore che avrebbe sofferto meno di quanto già non soffrisse. Tuttavia questo non succedeva mai, finiva sempre col cercarlo, col pensare a lui, finiva col fantasticare su come sarebbe stato se fossero diventati una coppia. Anche in quei frangenti, fermo sul marciapiede affollato e con i passanti che gli gettavano occhiatacce contrariate, si domandò che cosa stesse facendo Sherlock. Quel caso non l’aveva apprezzato subito, Lestrade andava e veniva da Baker Street da giorni, implorandolo d’accettare e beccandosi perennemente un rifiuto. Questa sarebbe stata la volta giusta? Oppure avrebbe detto di nuovo di no? Aveva bisogno di sapere, anche perché sul mistero in questione non ne sapeva poi granché. Aveva capito che alcune giovani coppie erano scomparse, ma non era sicuro di chi fossero o di chi potesse esserci dietro. Ma poi, lo voleva davvero sapere? Seriamente gli interessava? Preferiva quello alle visite a domicilio? Ovviamente sì. In un impeto afferrò il cellulare, non perse tempo a guardare l’orario né a riflettere sul fatto che fossero appena le undici e che aveva ancora una visita da fare lì in zona prima della pausa pranzo. Semplicemente gli scrisse.  
   
   
_Hai accettato il caso?_  
E se sì, a che punto stai?  
Qualcosa d’interessante?

_Cadavere. Barts. Sto andando ora._

 

_È di una delle persone scomparse?_  
   
_Ovvio._  
Raggiungimi lì se puoi.  
Se non puoi vieni lo stesso. SH  
   
   
Quella frase, oh, John l’amava. In effetti non avrebbe dovuto, perché era uno di quegli ordini perentori che lo sentiva sbraitare un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Se ci pensava meglio si rendeva conto che era anche offensiva perché passava sopra, come sempre del resto, ai suoi impegni e a tutte le questioni importanti che doveva sbrigare al lavoro. Non avrebbe dovuto amarla come in realtà faceva, eppure era un dolce ricordo legato al loro primo incontro. Uno studio in rosa, come aveva titolato il loro primo caso risolto insieme. Una serie di omicidi, un tassista pazzo, il nome di Moriarty pronunciato per la prima volta e una donna vestita con un’improbabile tonalità di rosa. Ci si era affezionato, era uno di quei casi che di tanto in tanto tornava a leggere. Le prime volte l’aveva fatto per tentare di capire se tra le sue stesse parole ci fosse nascosto un qualche indizio. Quando si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Sherlock, più precisamente dal giorno in cui lo aveva ammesso nello studio di Ella, aveva cominciato a rileggere i suoi vecchi articoli del blog per tentare di comprendere se quel sentimento fosse nato da poco oppure se fosse lì da sempre. Uno studio in rosa era il suo preferito. Era andato a vivere con lui dopo neanche un giorno che s’erano conosciuti e tutti se n’erano stupiti, e John per primo, ma la verità era che si erano piaciuti subito. Era scattato qualcosa, quel giorno al Barts, che non aveva mai sentito per nessun altro. Nemmeno per Mary, che comunque aveva sposato. Due giorni e si era trasferito, due giorni e aveva ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo per salvargli la vita. Due giorni ed erano usciti a cena due volte. Due giorni e Sherlock gli aveva già dato più ordini del suo caporale quand’era nell’esercito. Era per questo che lo aveva adorato fin dal primo momento, per il modo di fare e per la maniera in cui sapeva essere diverso da tutti, ma incredibilmente adatto a lui. Quella notte, una delle prime trascorse a Baker Street, aveva pensato che era stupendo aver trovato un altro alieno. Una persona così diversa da lui eppure così simile, da somigliare incredibilmente a un’anima gemella. Ciò che però ogni volta gli dava da pensare era che da quel punto non si erano ancora mai mossi. La loro amicizia era diventata più profonda, questo doveva riconoscerlo, ma erano ancora anime gemelle? E poi, lo erano mai stati? Ma soprattutto, avrebbero potuto condividere qualcosa in più dell’amicizia?

 

John avrebbe dovuto camminare, muovere un passo avanti all’altro e procedere in direzione del Barts, ma al contrario non si mosse di un millimetro. La sua mente fluttuava su questioni che per troppo tempo aveva tenuto nascoste dentro di sé e che non si era mai deciso ad affrontare con serietà. Per quanto avesse tentato faticosamente di restare ancorato a una vita il più possibile normale, fatta di semplice quotidianità, Sherlock gli ricordava costantemente che in realtà era proprio questo che amava fare. Seguirlo a orari impossibili, discutere di cadaveri e al punto da scandalizzare la gente che, per caso, spiava le loro conversazioni. E ancora, prendere in giro i poliziotti e ridere di clienti un po’ bizzarri. John adorava il loro lavoro, lo scrivere di quei casi più interessanti ed era proprio per questo che era tornato a casa (come in fondo aveva sempre definito i suoi alloggi a Baker Street). Quelle stanze, in fondo, non avevano smesso di racchiudere il suo punto di arrivo. Era quel luogo del mondo che avrebbe sempre identificato con la casa, con il calore e le risate. C’era stata anche sofferenza e incomprensioni, tra quelle quattro mura, ma erano stati capaci di risolverle e di andare avanti. Ora, lui e Rosie occupavano la stanza al piano di sopra e per quanto John la ritenesse una soluzione temporanea, perché prima o poi sua figlia sarebbe cresciuta abbastanza d’aver bisogno di una camera propria e a quel punto avrebbero dovuto parlare con Mrs Hudson di problemi logistici, ancora non aveva fatto niente per introdurre il discorso con Sherlock. Che rimandasse il tutto era ormai più che ovvio. Da tempo infatti viveva in una sorta di stallo, piuttosto scomodo a dire il vero, dal quale temeva addirittura di muoversi. Perché c’era una soluzione a tutto quello, una che lo allettava e che non avrebbe risolto soltanto un problema di camere da letto, ma che avrebbe cambiato radicalmente la sua vita. E non aveva idea di come sarebbe potuta andare a finire o cosa sarebbe accaduto a quel punto, perché qui stava il problema maggiore. John se ne rendeva conto ogni giorno con un po’ più di forza: si stava innamorando di Sherlock e non c’era niente che potesse fare per seppellire quel sentimento dentro di sé. Dio solo sapeva se già non l’aveva negato abbastanza. Ora doveva soltanto accettarlo, perché Sherlock Holmes era l’unica traccia di famiglia che gli era rimasta ma soprattutto era il solo con cui gli andasse di stare. Non usciva più neppure con le donne, semplicemente non gl’interessava farlo. All’inizio era stato per via del lutto e della morte di Mary ancora troppo fresca per poter concepire altre relazioni, poi, dopo esser tornato a vivere al 221b, la sua non voglia di andare a letto con qualcuno aveva assunto ragioni differenti. Ci aveva provato una mezza volta o, meglio, una collega gli aveva chiesto di uscire e sapeva benissimo come sarebbe andata a finire se le avesse detto di sì. Sarebbero finiti a letto e non che un po’ di sesso gli avrebbe fatto male, ma più semplicemente non lo desiderava. Non voleva andare a letto con nessuno, voleva tornare a casa da Sherlock e sentirlo raccontare di com’era andata la sua giornata. Voleva prendere in braccio Rosie e ascoltare con lei quel violino che la faceva addormentare puntualmente prima delle otto. Desiderava stare con quella che ormai considerava la sua famiglia, e se n’era reso conto in quel momento. Con la sua collega a guardarlo speranzosa, aveva capito che pensava a Sherlock come un qualcuno da cui tornare. Non era un concetto nuovo in effetti, fin da quel giorno in cui il 221b era saltato in aria per via di Eurus e dei suoi sadici giochetti, Sherlock lo considerava parte della propria, di famiglia. Ma non solo non ne avevano mai parlato seriamente, John non aveva neppure avuto la possibilità di dire che quel sentimento era ampiamente contraccambiato. Il problema era gigantesco perché si stavano comportando come una coppia quando, una coppia, non lo erano affatto. Non si erano mai parlati apertamente, anzi, raramente discutevano di qualcosa. Aveva anche pensato di confessargli che ultimamente aveva capito determinati fatti riguardanti se stesso, ma ogni volta ci rinunciava. Il problema era semplice e non c’entravano affatto i suoi dubbi riguardo la sessualità di Sherlock: era sicuro di non essere ricambiato. Magari gli voleva anche bene, ma di certo non in quel senso. Forse lo vedeva come un caro amico e certamente teneva a Rosie, ma era davvero tutto qua. Anzi, ancora si domandava come fosse possibile che lo avesse accettato di nuovo a casa, dopo tutto quel che era successo sarebbe stato naturale ricevere una porta in faccia e tanti saluti. E invece ne avevano discusso, per la prima volta in vita loro avevano parlato con il cuore in mano e si erano perdonati a vicenda. Da quel giorno erano andati avanti con un peso in meno a gravare sul cuore e non che fosse stato semplice o poco doloroso, ma era stato quello che Mrs Hudson aveva definito un: “Male necessario”. Un dolore che si deve provare prima di iniziare a sentirsi meglio. E così era successo perché, ovviamente, lei aveva ragione. Mrs Hudson in effetti aveva ragione su molte cose o, almeno, su quasi tutto. Per esempio, era sicura che Sherlock provasse dei sentimenti per lui, ma su questo John aveva dei seri dubbi. Perché tanta certezza nasceva da un fanciullesco quanto inguaribile ottimismo, era convinta che si potesse superare tutto semplicemente parlando, ma non era affatto così che stavano le cose. E ora, dopo mesi di tormenti, discorsi franchi con se stesso e tentennamenti, era arrivato alla conclusione che non voleva pensarci. Ogni giorno rimandava la decisione, dicendosi che se ne sarebbe preoccupato un’altra volta, probabilmente convinto che col tempo avrebbe certamente capito che cosa doveva fare o, meglio, che cosa provasse Sherlock per lui. Finora nessuna delle due cose era mai avvenuta.  
   
 

 

*

 

 

 

Il caso in questione era molto più semplice di quanto non sembrasse a un prima impressione, almeno stando alle parole che Sherlock gli aveva scritto tramite messaggio. Il tragitto che dalla piccola casetta di Mrs Brown lo avrebbe portato al Barts, era stato piuttosto lungo e noioso. Aveva scelto un taxi, ma considerato che l’auto aveva impiegato fin troppo per svicolare nel traffico cittadino e che John si sentiva agitato da una certa frenesia mista a fretta, aveva abbandonato la macchina per la metropolitana. Non che questo avesse in qualche modo abbreviato il percorso, ma almeno non avrebbe speso una fortuna. Fatto stava che per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che messaggiare con Sherlock, anche lui bloccato nel traffico del centro.  
 

_Prima il caso non t’interessava, ora invece sì._  
È perché adesso c’è un morto?  
   
_I morti rendono tutto più interessante, John._  
Dovresti saperlo.  
E comunque sì, naturalmente avevo intuito che le coppie fossero state uccise.  
Nessuno scompare nel nulla in questo modo.  
   
_A parte te, Mr genio._  
   
_Il punto, John è: chi le rapisce e perché le uccide?_  
   
_E poi che movente ha?_

_Bravo, John, vedo che inizi a fare le domande giuste._  
Il movente mi sembra più che ovvio.  
Ma ce ne preoccuperemo a tempo debito.  
Ora andiamo a vedere questo cadavere.  
Sbrigati.  
   
   
Per tutto il tempo aveva avuto un gran sorriso stampato in volto, un sorriso un po’ idiota in effetti. E se una volta simili reazioni gli venivano naturali senza che se ne accorgesse, adesso sapeva perfettamente di quella sua faccia da scemo. Perché era diventato consapevole di tante aspetti del proprio essere innamorato. Quel sorriso che elargiva con così tanta facilità faceva anche un po’ male e, in quel tardo mattino dei primi di aprile, si spense in un moto di amarezza. A cosa serviva avere tutta quella coscienza di sé, se non aveva neppure il coraggio di confessargli ciò che provava? A nulla. E nella sua infinita codardia, anche allora, mentre s’incamminava fuori dal tunnel della metro con le mani strette a pugno, lo sguardo dritto e il portamento vagamente marziale, volle coscientemente accantonare quei ragionamenti. Non era quello il momento adatto, aveva bisogno di calma per decidere cosa fosse meglio fare anche in virtù della presenza di Rosie a Baker Street, fattore di certo non secondario e che contribuiva di molto a dare quel senso di unità familiare dentro la quale si crogiolava spesso e volentieri. Forse però era più saggio non pensarci sopra adesso.  
 

Dal canto proprio, John non era poi molto sicuro che fosse un caso semplice così come Sherlock aveva paventato. Anzi, era più che convinto che per Lestrade e i suoi uomini non fosse neppure lontanamente ovvio. Sapeva che delle persone erano scomparse, giovani coppie di fidanzati o sposini. Sherlock doveva aver dedotto che questo fosse il punto che avevano in comune e che ci fosse una sorta di legame, come dei luoghi che avevano visitato o persone che avevano conosciuto mentre organizzavano le rispettive nozze. A lui il legame pareva quasi scontato, ma il movente non lo era affatto. Per quale ragione quelle persone erano sparite e come mai una era stata ritrovata sulla riva del fiume mentre le altre no? Certo il Tamigi non resistiva tutto ciò che ingurgitava e questo chiunque a Londra lo sapeva, ma era stato davvero soltanto un colpo di fortuna oppure l’assassino aveva commesso un errore?

   
Fu soltanto dopo che ebbe finalmente intravisto Sherlock, chinato sul cadavere con la sua lente d’ingrandimento sguainata al pari d’una spada d’un cavaliere, che il suo cervello si spense nuovamente. Una parte di lui era fortemente tentata di fargli presente che di ovvio non c’era proprio niente, tuttavia non si soffermò a specificare che non tutti erano dei geniali consulenti investigativi. Semplicemente gli permise di accorgersi della sua presenza e di salutarlo con uno dei suoi adorabili sproloqui. In effetti, John amava ascoltare Sherlock parlare, sarebbe stato a sentirlo per delle ore intere senza smettere mai nemmeno per un attimo. Adorava il tono baritonale della sua voce o la maniera appassionata con cui sapeva spiegare le cose. Amava sentirlo raccontare di questo o di quell’argomento, perché c’era sempre quel qualcosa di straordinario che riusciva a carpire attraverso i suoi discorsi. Ma se qualche volta le sue impressioni si soffermavano sulla meraviglia di una deduzione geniale, piuttosto spesso ciò che John si ritrovava a notare era la passione. Sherlock ne aveva tantissima, la dedicava tutta quanta al proprio lavoro, però c’era. Perché amava fare il consulente investigativo, amava risolvere misteri più o meno complicati, amava dedurre le persone o svelare la soluzione di un intricato puzzle. Lo amava sì e lo si percepiva chiaramente dalla luce che gli brillava negli occhi le volte in cui si trovava di fronte a un caso difficile o quando, come in questo delitto, aveva davanti a sé una persona la cui morte era ritenuta da lui interessante. Ed era anticonvenzionale, forse strano e questo era vero. Ma a John piaceva, in effetti gli piaceva tutto di lui. La diversità, la stramberia e l’eccentricità, che poi era una delle sue caratteristiche principali. Di lui amava la curiosità, la mente scientifica che gioiva le volte in cui apprendeva un qualcosa di cui prima non era a conoscenza. E ogni singola emozione appariva e scompariva su quel volto perennemente perfetto e fintamente annoiato. Si trattava sempre di dettagli, di sfumature appena percettibili ma che aveva ormai imparato a riconoscere.  
 

«Ho bisogno di un tuo parere medico.» Fu soltanto allora che ricordò dove si trovava. La brutalità con cui venne strappato fuori dalla propria mente e dai pensieri che, come la piena di un fiume, spesso lo rapivano, si era interrotta bruscamente. Non ne fu troppo dispiaciuto, solitamente restava a rimuginare tanto da farsi venire i crampi allo stomaco per il nervosismo e poi era andato sin lì per seguire un caso di omicidio.  
«Devo sapere di cosa è morta questa donna, è fondamentale farci un’idea precisa.»  
«Credevo l’avessi già» replicò, con una punta di sottile ironia nel tono di voce. Un piccolo sorriso gli era spuntato più o meno inevitabilmente in viso, non era riuscito a trattenersi dal punzecchiarlo un pochino, era anche divertente se si considerava quanto spesso si vantava di sapere già tutto. «Anzi, ero convinto che avessi capito ogni cosa. Come hai detto prima? Ah, sì: “Il movente mi sembra più che ovvio”.»  
«Ho detto che il movente lo era, ma ci sono ancora troppe cose che non sappiamo» mormorò, usando quel modo di parlare che sottolineava quanto idiote fossero simili puntualizzazioni. «Comunque, questo cadavere è stato trovato sulle rive del Tamigi. Esattamente così come lo stai vedendo, aveva i vestiti perfettamente in ordine. Anelli, collane, orologio tutto quanto.»  
«Quindi non è stata una rapina o una violenza finita con un omicidio» osservò John, senza distogliere lo sguardo da alcuni segni all’altezza del petto, che avevano attirato la sua attenzione. Ce n’erano due in particolare, due cerchi di piccole dimensioni e molto ben definiti. Ma non solo, la pelle ne aveva di simili all’altezza del polso sinistro e dello sterno, probabilmente dove la vittima portava dei gioielli. Non c’erano dubbi, la donna era morta dopo esse stata fulminata. Una rapina non lo era stata davvero.  
«Ovviamente non lo è» annuì, con sufficienza mal celata. «In primo luogo perché un assassino che ha il tempo di gettare un corpo in un fiume ne ha anche per togliere gioielli e orologio, e poi perché non ha segni di strangolamento, violenza sessuale né ferite da coltello o arma da fuoco.»  
«Questi lividi all’altezza del polso sono la prova che è stata legata con qualcosa di pesante come una corda grossa o una catena» fece notare John, sottolineando un segno violaceo su entrambi i polsi. «Sappiamo come si chiamava?»  
«Sì, non aveva portafogli con sé, ma aveva una tessera nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Era una di quelle tessere fedeltà ed era di una profumeria del West End, è grazie a quella che l’abbiamo riconosciuta. Il su nome è Jane non so cosa, è scomparsa assieme alla sua futura moglie più o meno una settimana fa.»  
«Quindi qualcuno ha rapito lei e sua moglie e poi che ha fatto? Le ha uccise entrambe e si è liberato di un solo corpo nel fiume?»  
«Di tutti quanti in effetti, Jane e sua moglie e anche le altre coppie sparite. Io credo che siano morti tutti, ma rinvenire un corpo nel fiume… è stato un colpo di fortuna averla trovata, soltanto così riusciremo a capire come ha fatto. Allora, John, com’è morta?» Fu soltanto a quel punto che si arrese, dandogli definitivamente retta. Era arrivato sin lì per aiutarlo e perché amava l’avventura, ma voleva anche tenersi aggiornato su quello che stava facendo. Perché aveva sempre il timore che lo lasciasse indietro e che si dimenticasse di lui, finendo col mettersi nei guai. In effetti, di questo, John era discretamente terrorizzato ma preferiva non darlo troppo a vedere. Faceva parte di quei discorsi taciuti e mai detti che avrebbero finito con l’allontanarli sempre di più.  
«Sicuramente è stata in acqua per più di cinque o sei giorni, il che non facilita le cose. Ma direi che è morta in seguito a una forte scarica elettrica, e non naturale. Cioè non è stato un fulmine o un fenomeno accidentale come un filo della corrente o le dita in una presa, per intenderci.»  
«In pratica l’hanno fulminata.»  
«L’hanno legata a polsi e caviglie e credo le abbiano attaccato dei morsetti qui e qui» annuì con fare grave, indicando al contempo i cerchi sul petto. «La pelle biancastra è la prova evidente che le hanno attaccato un elettrodo di qualche tipo che le ha dato la scarica, ci sono tracce anche dove portava la collana, l’orologio, i braccialetti e gli anelli. Molly ti dirà sicuramente che è morta a seguito di un arresto cardio circolatorio.»  
 

Sherlock non rispose a quell’ultima affermazione, ma John capì immediatamente il motivo del suo non parlare. Taceva così come spesso era solito fare quando stava pensando a qualcosa. Era logico ipotizzare che anche alla moglie della donna, così come a tutti gli altri scomparsi, fosse successa la stessa identica cosa, ma non aveva idea di chi potesse anche solo pensare a una cosa simile e per quale ragione. Fu in quel momento, mentre lo vedeva riflettere con le mani giunte sotto al mento che il telefono prese a squillare. Era quello di Sherlock che vibrava insistentemente nella tasca della giacca. John roteò lo sguardo al cielo, conscio che non avrebbe mai risposto e che sarebbe quindi toccato a lui farlo. Con delicatezza recuperò il cellulare, notando immediatamente che si trattava di Lestrade. E ora, cos’altro era successo?  
«Greg!»  
_«John, sei tu?»_  
«Sì, Sherlock è nel suo palazzo mentale» disse, sperando che Greg sapesse di che stava parlando. «Siamo al Barts, la donna è morta per una scarica elettrica e pensiamo che anche a tutti gli altri che sono scomparsi sia successa la stessa cosa.»  
« _Lo so già.»_  
«Aspetta, come fai a saperlo?» ribatté, con fare sorpreso. Era difficile, rarissimo in effetti che Lestrade o più in generale Scotland Yard arrivasse a una soluzione prima di loro. Che cosa gliel’aveva fatto capire così velocemente?  
_«Perché gli Smith, la coppia sparita un paio di giorni fa, sono stati ritrovati vivi e in buone condizioni. Dicono di esser stati rapiti da un uomo che non hanno saputo riconoscere. Li ha attaccati alla macchina della verità e ha fatto loro delle domande personali, domande intime, John, sul loro rapporto e sui segreti e le bugie. Il marito ha ricevuto una scarica, ma sta bene. Abbiamo provato a fare un identikit del tizio in questione, ma non sembrano ricordarsi di niente d’importante. La sto trattenendo qui nel caso in cui vogliate far loro delle domande.»_  
«Non mi serve» disse Sherlock, strappandogli il telefono di mano «ho già capito tutto. Resta in attesa, ti faremo sapere.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo roteò su se stesso e sparì nel corridoio. John sentì appena la voce timida di Molly che chiedeva loro se volevano una tazza di caffè, perché già gli stava correndo dietro. Come faceva sempre del resto. Sì, pensò mentre lo seguiva con passo accelerato e adrenalina che pompava nelle vene, una persona che lo lasciava indietro in questo modo e che non aggiungeva niente dandolo per scontato, non poteva amarlo. Mrs Hudson era proprio un’inguaribile ottimista.  
«Muoviti, John» lo sentì dire, il sorriso che gli esplose in volto fu immediato.  
   
 

   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Marylebon Road è una strada piuttosto trafficata che è molto vicino a Baker Street. Ovviamente il fatto dell’asilo me lo sono inventata.
> 
> Note: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge Easter Eggs del gruppo “Johnlock is the way, and Freebatch of course”. Nel mio uovo c’erano diverse canzoni, ma io ho scelto Alien Like You, dei The Piggott Brothers, a cui questa storia si è ispirata e il cui testo è citato in alto alla pagina. Come accennavo anche nell’intro, la storia ricalca più o meno fedelmente l’episodio 8-05 di Smallville, Committed.
> 
> Ringrazio Susanna per i consigli di medicina che mi ha dato, semplificandomi la vita e la persona che ha scelto questa canzone stupenda. Il fatto che questa storia sia qui pubblicata è una specie di miracolo perché meno di tre settimane fa ho perso tutto ciò che avevo sulla mia usb. E di questa storia mi era rimasto soltanto metà del primo capitolo. Ho dovuto riscrivere tutto quanto partendo da zero e non è stato semplice e in meno di tre settimane, a oggi non posso dirmi pienamente soddisfatta del risultato finale. Il fatto di averla dovuta riscrivere mi ha provocato molti problemi durante la stesura.  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che decideranno di seguirla e chi è arrivato fino in fondo.


	2. Per finta, ma non troppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John iniziano a indagare sul caso. Per poter attirare l'attenzione del rapitore, e così facendo farlo arrestare dalla polizia, Sherlock si rende conto che è meglio se si spacciano per fidanzati. Per questo motivo iniziano a girare per Londra, fingendo di dover organizzare il loro matrimonio. Il confine che separa la finzione dalla realtà si fa però sempre più sottile.

> _“Is maybe I'm an alien too_  
>  _Would you ever let me be an alien with you”_  
>   

   
 

   
   
John doveva ammettere d’averci provato e di essersi impegnato per davvero, ma per quanti sforzi facesse non riusciva a capire per quale motivo avesse saltato di nuovo il lavoro. Si era detto di voler aiutare con le indagini e aveva ammesso, non senza una certa riluttanza, di voler provare il brivido dell’avventura, ma a quel punto del pomeriggio non era in grado neppure più di comprendere dove diavolo stessero andando e soprattutto in che modo stessero aiutando la polizia ad arrestare un pericoloso assassino. Erano usciti dal Barts praticamente di corsa, e soltanto dopo aver acchiappato un taxi al volo era riuscito a fare fermare i suoi sensi impazziti e a far mente locale. Stavano cercando qualcuno che rapiva giovani coppie e le sottoponeva a un perverso gioco fino a ucciderle, non aveva idea di che piano avesse Sherlock per risolvere il caso e, non ultimo, Rosie sarebbe uscita tra poco più di un’ora dall’asilo e non sapeva a chi affidarla.

 

«Ci ho già pensato io» borbottò Sherlock dopo aver dato indicazioni al tassista, ricadendo pesantemente tra i sedili. Naturalmente si riferiva alla bambina e John, per quanto abituato a quelle deduzioni ai limiti del sovrannaturale, non riusciva quasi a credere alle proprie orecchie. Come aveva fatto? In quale modo era riuscito a intuire il suo disagio? E come accidenti faceva ogni volta a sapere quali pensieri aveva per la mente? Quando capitavano cose del genere non si sentiva soltanto frustrato, ma anche invidioso. Avrebbe pagato oro pur di avere la sua intelligenza e sfruttarla per leggergli i pensieri, come faceva tanto abilmente lui. E invece doveva soltanto tentare di capirci qualcosa, pur sapendo che non sarebbe riuscito in niente.  
«Ho detto a Mycroft di mandare la solita tata, si occuperà di lei finché non faremo ritorno.» A quella breve spiegazione non aveva aggiunto altro, si era semplicemente rinchiuso dentro al proprio testardo mutismo, senza sollevare lo sguardo dallo schermo del telefono. Sapeva perfettamente chi intendeva con “La solita tata”, perché già si erano affidati a lei in passato. [1] L’aveva trovata Mycroft e si trattava di una di quelle persone che Mr governo inglese riteneva esser fidata, il che significava che era addestrata a qualunque tipo di emergenza, dalla pipì alla crisi nucleare. Sapeva che Rosie sarebbe stata al sicuro con lei, quindi non era senz’altro sua figlia a preoccuparlo. Era più quel non parlare, il fatto che Sherlock non lo guardasse nemmeno negli occhi, a metterlo in agitazione. Non faceva che pensare che quel gesto, in apparenza di poco conto, ma che aiutava a capire il cuore grande e l’animo gentile della meravigliosa persona che aveva accanto. Quel lato di lui lo aveva scoperto soltanto di recente, dopo essersi trasferito a Baker Street ed era quell’aspetto del suo carattere di cui gli estranei ignoravano l’esistenza e che lo stesso John non conosceva ancora bene, ma che era in grado di sorprenderlo ogni giorno di più. Quella sua strana maniera di stare al mondo così sensibile e straordinariamente sentimentale, attenta e premurosa, gli faceva vibrare un qualcosa dentro lo stomaco. John si era innamorato principalmente di ciò che la gente avrebbe considerato0 amorale, strambo o socialmente poco rispettabile. Si era innamorato del suo brutto carattere, dei modi anche un po’ duri. Si era innamorato della genialità, della sua bellezza così particolare e ora lo scoprire questo suo stare attento alle loro esigenze, lo faceva sentire bene. E quel pomeriggio dentro a quel taxi con un consulente investigativo non troppo in vena di chiacchiere, gli venne in mente sua figlia. Quella stessa bambina biondiccia che tanto somigliava a Mary, ma che straordinariamente aveva qualcosa anche di Sherlock e che stava crescendo con due padri, uno dei quali era a dir poco perfetto. Non lo ringraziò apertamente, ma era quasi sicuro che gli occhi di Sherlock avessero brillato nell’istante stesso in cui aveva incrociato il suo sorriso, schiacciato dietro a un pugno chiuso. La sua mente tornò a concentrarsi sul caso in questione, però senza quell’interesse tale da rendere vitale la sua risoluzione. All’improvviso niente aveva più davvero senso se non loro due dentro a quel taxi.

   
   
 

*

  
   
   
   
John Watson non poteva proprio dire che star dietro a un Holmes euforico fosse semplice. Al contrario, quella sua ampia falcata che macinava vie di Londra con la stessa rapidità con cui una cavia girava dentro a un labirinto, lo stava mettendo alla prova ben più di quanto avesse mai fatto il suo il sergente maggiore ai tempi dell’addestramento. Passo sicuro e svelto, mente attenta ed espressioni contrariate, Sherlock riusciva a essere sempre più infastidito a ogni passo che faceva. Da quando il taxi li aveva fatti scendere nella zona commerciale di Cadmen, non si erano fermati un attimo. Neppure gli era chiaro il motivo per cui si fossero spinti fin lì, il suo compagno d’avventure era stato piuttosto misterioso in proposito, il suo cervello doveva essere nella modalità in cui dava tutto quanto per scontato. Si era senz’altro convinto che tutti (compresi lui, Lestrade e l’intero dipartimento di Scotland Yard) avessero capito perfettamente ogni cosa e che, di conseguenza, non fosse necessario sprecare parole. Non era così, ovviamente, ma John non aveva ancora avuto modo di farglielo presente. Stava giusto pensando alle frasi giuste da usare, quando la loro corsa sfrenata s’interruppe bruscamente.  
«Se questa fosse l’ultima cartoleria sulla terra e dovessi scrivere un SOS, qui non comprerei nemmeno una matita.» [2] Erano appena usciti da una cartoleria e il suo mai domo collega aveva un diavolo per capello. Non era insolito il suo reagire in quel modo durante un’indagine, avere a che fare con le persone non era decisamente il suo forte e in genere toccava a John contrattare e fare da filtro (ruolo che non gli era poi così congeniale, considerato che neppure lui amava troppo le persone). Quel giorno però era partito in quarta e senza nemmeno dargli retta aveva interrogato un poveruomo, che neppure lontanamente sarebbe stato al centro di certi sospetti.  
«Sherlock, posso sapere cosa stiamo facendo?»  
«Per favore, John, non ti ci mettere anche tu» sbottò, irritato «già ho abbastanza problemi ad avere a che fare con questa gente idiota.»  
«Gente idiota?» ripeté, incredulo. Sì, probabilmente l’anziano commesso del negozio non era la persona più intelligente di Londra e finora non avevano avuto troppa fortuna, dato che avevano visitato tre negozi e in nessuno di questi pareva esserci un qualcuno che potesse rapire giovani coppie. Non uno, poi, aveva un probabile movente per farlo. Ma questo non giustificava una reazione simile.  
«Se ti riferisci al vecchietto della cartoleria sappi che sei stato davvero un villano. Aveva più di ottant’anni ed era appena uscito dall’ospedale: portava ancora il braccialetto. Non ti sembra d’aver esagerato?» John non poteva negare che il più delle volte si divertiva quando Sherlock faceva un po’ lo stronzo con la gente, specialmente se decideva di usare il sarcasmo, e nemmeno poteva smentire d’essersi fatto una risata una volta o due. Non lo negava affatto perché, come ormai ben sapeva, era quell’aspetto della sua personalità di cui si era un po’ innamorato. Qui però la situazione era diversa. Sherlock era strano, doveva esserci qualcosa che lo turbava. Ultimamente aveva spesso reazioni stizzite, si esprimeva con battute acide e poi era pensieroso e nervoso. L’istinto gli suggeriva che c’era qualcosa che non andava nella sua maniera di comportarsi. Da un paio di mesi a questa parte si era gettato a capofitto nel lavoro, ma diversamente rispetto al passato. Sembrava frenetico e desideroso di risolvere casi per poter passare immediatamente uno successivo, non ne accettava per il piacere di svelare un mistero ma soltanto per tenere impegnata la mente. In quegli istanti mentre lo osservava ravvivarsi i capelli e gettare occhiate furtive in sua direzione, forse nel tentativo di dedurre quei ragionamenti, si domandò se non avesse un problema di qualche tipo e avesse paura a parlarne. Che si trattasse di droga? Che sentisse il bisogno di farsi e per questo cercasse uno svago per il cervello? Si era fatto promettere da lui di non toccar più quelle schifezze e che solo a patto d’essere pulito sarebbe tornato a vivere a Baker Street, portando Rosie con sé. John aveva promesso di non bere e di tornare da una terapista che lo aiutasse a tenere sotto controllo gli scatti d’ira, e aveva funzionato. C’era voluto del tempo per guarire e tanto che andava ancora da Ella una volta a settimana, ma ce la stava facendo ed era convinto che anche a Sherlock stesse andando bene. Che poteva fare per sapere che cosa lo preoccupava tanto? Parlarne era la soluzione più ovvia. Ma sì, dovevano sicuramente discuterne o meglio doveva levarsi quel dubbio atroce dalla testa, e sapeva che quello non era il posto giusto in cui sfiorare certi argomenti. Anche se forse un momento giusto non c’era mai, considerata la vita che facevano. Tuttavia e per quanto sicuro fosse di parlargli, il flusso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto brutalmente. Fu allora che realizzò che Sherlock era troppo concentrato sul caso: non gli avrebbe mai dato retta. Non in quel momento.

 

«John, delle persone sono scomparse, abbiamo un cadavere in obitorio e un’altra coppia, se non è già finita sulla lista di quel tizio, lo sarà presto. Dobbiamo prenderlo o ucciderà ancora, non abbiamo tempo da perdere.»  
«Visto che ti sta così tanto a cuore il tempo, forse dovremmo dividerci» propose, timidamente. In realtà desiderava soltanto stare un po’ per conto proprio. Non che volesse allontanarsi da lui, solo che un po’ di spazio lo avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi le idee. «Tu vai in un posto e io in un altro e poi ci raccontiamo com’è andata.»  
«E che cosa speri di fare da solo che non puoi fare insie…» Ma il suo parlare s’interruppe bruscamente, aveva sollevato il volto di scatto e adesso teneva gli occhi puntati dritto avanti a sé. Oh, cielo! Esclamò fra sé. Conosceva quell’espressione fin troppo bene ed era drasticamente ovvio che doveva aver capito un qualcosa d’importante. Che la soluzione fosse vicina?  
«Ma certo, che idiota» sbottò, pestando addirittura un piede a terra per la frustrazione o più probabilmente per non esserci arrivato prima. «Stanno rapendo delle coppie, giusto?» Oddio, era quasi sicuro di sapere dove stesse per andare a parare, perché ormai conosceva il suo metodo investigativo e sapeva perfettamente come ragionava. E per quanto il suo stomaco avesse deciso di stritolarsi per l’emozione, la ragione gli suggeriva che era un pessima, pessima idea. Un’idea che magari avrebbe funzionato, ma che avrebbe finto con lo spezzare definitivamente il suo povero cuore tormentato. Sherlock aveva capito che il solo modo per attirare l’assassino era quello di fingersi una coppia e augurarsi che finisse col rapire loro, a quel punto sarebbe arrivata la polizia e tutto sarebbe finito per il meglio. Almeno in teoria. Ma no, John non era pronto, non per quello. Perché la verità era che lo voleva eccome, desiderava essere il suo fidanzato e non per finta. Ecco, magari non voleva sposarsi così presto, però senz’altro fantasticava su una vita insieme a lui. Baciarsi, fare l’amore, essere una coppia a tutti gli effetti. Non lo preoccupava più quello che avrebbe potuto pensare la gente, perché da tempo aveva imparato a fregarsene del parere altrui (e più precisamente da quando aveva accettato di provare qualcosa per un altro uomo), a spaventarlo adesso era invece se stesso. Come si sarebbe comportato in una simile situazione? Sapeva quanto bravo fosse Sherlock a recitare, il fingersi qualcun altro faceva parte del suo lavoro di consulente investigativo, ma lui sarebbe stato altrettanto capace? E soprattutto, quanto di ciò che provava sarebbe trapelato? Non pensava neppure al pericolo che in realtà correvano né al fatto che stavano per attirare su di sé le attenzioni di un criminale che rapiva la gente e la sottoponeva alla macchina della verità, no, non badava alla parte più pericolosa di quell’assurdo piano. Si preoccupava invece dei sentimenti, delle emozioni che non sarebbe stato più in grado di tener segrete. Rimuginava su cosa sarebbe successo se Sherlock avesse anche solo dedotto il suo essere perdutamente innamorato; gli avrebbe chiesto di lasciare Baker Street? A quel punto dove sarebbero andati a vivere lui e Rosie? E senza più una casa e con nel cuore la consapevolezza d’aver perso l’unica persona che gli era rimasta, una persona a cui si era attaccato in maniera spasmodica, cosa ne sarebbe stato della famiglia di cui tanto amava l’idea? John non poteva permettersi di perderlo per nessuna ragione. Doveva fargli cambiare idea, sì, doveva sicuramente convincerlo che era una trovata orribile e che c’erano senz’altro maniere più efficaci di trovare un criminale.

«No, non pensarci nemmeno» gli rispose, negando vibratamente con un cenno del capo, che venne puntualmente ignorato (ma su questo non aveva alcun dubbio).  
«Quindi se andiamo in giro fingendo d’essere una coppia che sta per sposarsi, l’assassino abboccherà e noi riusciremo a catturarlo.»  
«Ma andiamo, Sherlock, non ci crederà mai nessuno. Guardaci: abbiamo forse l’aria della coppietta felice?»  
«John Watson» gli disse a quel punto con un gran sorriso vittorioso stampato in volto. Era la faccia che portava sempre quando aveva capito quello che c’era da fare, una faccia da schiaffi e baci e contro la quale mai avrebbe perso. Era evidente che non avrebbe cambiato idea, insistere avrebbe significato smuovere dei sospetti o peggio farlo sentire rifiutato e inadatto a essere un fidanzato, finto o vero che fosse. E John voleva tutto tranne che questo. Arrendersi, quindi, fu la mossa successiva oltre che la cosa più sensata da fare.  
«John Watson, vuoi sposarmi?» E sì, si sentì proprio morire.  
   
   
   
 

*

 

   
Per quanto avesse tentato di convincere se stesso che sarebbe stato un incubo far finta di essere il fidanzato di Sherlock Holmes, la sua preoccupazione venne comunque messa da parte. A un certo momento infatti, fu quella vaga vena di surrealismo che contraddistingueva le sue giornate da quando viveva al 221b di Baker Street, a prender piede e a scacciare persino le paranoie più profonde. A quanto pareva non stavano visitando dei posti presi a caso, il loro obiettivo era entrare in tutti i negozi e atelier che gli sposini avevano frequentato negli ultimi due mesi e fingersi in procinto di celebrare delle nozze sontuose. I soli posti che le coppie avevano in comune erano una cartoleria, una pasticceria e una gioielleria, sempre nel centro di Londra. Questo però non era bastato a Sherlock perché, per quanto fosse ovvio che l’assassino scegliesse le vittime in almeno uno di questi tre negozi, lui aveva voluto per scrupolo controllarli tutti. Ed era stato così che avevano fatto avanti e indietro lungo le strade del centro, fingendosi una coppia ed esibendo sorrisi forzati, con la forte speranza di venir finalmente rapiti e metter fine a quel delirante pomeriggio. Non che John credesse che qualcuna di quelle persone potesse essere un omicida. Spesso infatti s’imbattevano in donne, magari anche minute e dalla corporatura esile e dopo aver saputo per certo che l’assalitore era un uomo, quelle visite diventavano ancora più inutili. Non per Sherlock ovviamente, secondo il quale dovevano tenere un minimo di veridicità, altrimenti nessuno avrebbe creduto che si stessero per sposare seriamente. Il primo negozio utile era stata proprio la cartoleria, fuori dalla quale avevano avuto quella brillante e soddisfacente conversazione, poi più nulla per il resto della giornata. Almeno fino a quando finalmente non misero piede dentro a una pasticceria. Si trattava di un luogo a dir poco incantevole, gestito da un uomo sulla quarantina, di corporatura massiccia e mani grosse da scaricatore di porto, con le quali creava però delle vere e proprie opere d’arte. Il pasticcere si chiamava François qualcosa, era di origini francesi e aveva aperto da un paio d’anni una “Patisserie” nel centro di Londra. Aveva un paio di folti baffi e una capigliatura piuttosto rada e una voce grossa e appena un po’ rauca. Ecco, quella visita non fu tanto fruttuosa, quanto surreale. Pareva infatti che l’uomo non gradisse preparare torte di nozze per coppie gay, almeno a giudicare da un paio di battute vagamente omofobe che aveva gettato qua e là, quasi distrattamente, come se non se ne fosse nemmeno reso conto. Era stato quando aveva chiesto chi di loro due avrebbe portato il velo da sposa, che John aveva sentito il forte desiderio di tirargli un cazzotto in faccia. Si era trattenuto, ovviamente e aveva fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco mentre il suddetto pasticcere si prodigava in svogliati tentativi di dar loro ciò che desideravano. Erano comunque dei clienti. Clienti paganti. Clienti che volevano una torta per un matrimonio di duecentocinquanta persone, almeno secondo quanto aveva raccontato Sherlock. E proprio Sherlock che, di loro, era quello che parlava perché lui aveva “Bugie più convincenti, John” e perché sapeva mentire molto meglio, oltre che avere l’innata capacità di pianificare cerimonie di nozze nel proprio palazzo mentale in cinque minuti netti. Di conseguenza John non faceva poi molto se non annuire o dare il proprio parere, puntualmente ignorato. La situazione però dall’essere una tortura, ebbe sviluppi imprevisti e piuttosto spassosi. Quell’uomo non doveva stare simpatico a Sherlock, questo fu uno dei primi pensieri che gli attraversò la mente quando si rese conto che stavano davvero per ordinare una torta di cinque piani, per un matrimonio che non si sarebbe mai celebrato. E come se non fosse stato sufficiente, gli aveva fatto richieste a dir poco assurde dando certamente prova di gusti impeccabili e sopraffini, ma finendo con l’ordinare una torta composta da ingredienti impossibili da reperire, che sarebbe costata un patrimonio. Era quasi convinto che fosse una vendetta per quelle vaghe battute omofobe, ma non volle mai indagare più di tanto sulla questione. Tutto ciò che fece fu trattenere le risate, salvo poi lasciarsi andare quando si sentì sussurrare all’orecchio un: «Non preoccuparti, la faremo recapitare a Mycroft. Immagina la faccia che farà quando riceverà il conto» che lo fece definitivamente scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. Quindi sì, forse quello era semplicemente uno stronzo che odiava le coppie omosessuali, ma era stato comunque piuttosto spassoso. Non era stata poi una cattiva idea essere il suo fidanzato, rifletté mentre procedeva a passo svelto lungo un affollato marciapiede. Per assurdo fu proprio allora che un senso di amarezza lo pervase: era soltanto una finzione. Una bugia e basta. Sherlock non lo amava e non l’avrebbe mai amato e lui era soltanto un illuso.

 

Per far sì che succedesse qualcosa di rilevante dovettero aspettare l’ultimo dei negozi che avevano in lista. Non che gli sviluppi furono esattamente come se li erano aspettati, alcuni di essi si rivelarono relativamente preoccupanti, oltre che imbarazzanti, ma senza ombra di dubbio fu quella gioielleria il luogo che li avrebbe condotti sulla pista giusta. Lì avrebbero dovuto ordinare le fedi, anche se ovviamente era più facile dirlo che farlo. Già perché non potevano limitarsi a provare un paio di anelli e prendersi per mano facendo finta di essere in procinto di sposarsi, la scelta delle fedi era un momento importante nella vita di una coppia. John ancora ricordava quando lui e Mary erano andati a scegliere le loro, e probabilmente non se lo sarebbe mai dimenticato. Era un momento romantico, quasi d’intimità. Era la prima volta in cui ci si rendeva conto che ci si stava per sposare, e che si sarebbe portato quell’anello per tutta quanta la vita. In quel frangente e intanto che il pensiero gli attraversò la mente, come dominato da una sorta d’istinto, John sfiorò l’anulare. Non portava più la propria ormai da tempo, l’aveva tolta quando aveva detto addio a sua moglie e non avrebbe mai pensato d’indossarne un’altra, un giorno. Ma poi, Sherlock l’avrebbe mai desiderato? Pur supponendo che lo amasse, era un tipo da matrimonio? Dubitava, considerato come aveva reagito quando aveva detto che lui e Mary si sarebbero sposati, per lui si era trattato di un giorno come un altro. Forse più noioso del solito, ecco. John non avrebbe dovuto indugiare in simili ragionamenti, ma quel giorno non riusciva proprio a frenarsi. Per fortuna fu proprio l’oggetto dei suoi più oscuri ragionamenti, a tirarlo fuori da quell’oscuro baratro.

 

«Un sorriso sarebbe d’aiuto» ironizzò Sherlock dopo che ebbero entrambi messo piede nella gioielleria. Un sorriso, gli chiedeva. Ridicolo, non sarebbe stato in grado di farne neanche uno, non in quel momento. Ma se avesse messo la discussione su toni più seri, sarebbe stato difficile spiegare l’origine del proprio malumore. Quindi preferì per una battuta di spirito, giusto per alleggerire la tensione. Naturalmente non ci riuscì affatto.  
«Non ne ho molti, non vorrei sprecarne uno.» Tuttavia strinse la presa al suo braccio e indossò la miglior faccia da matrimonio che aveva: ampio sorriso e faccia da idiota, sperando di sembrare convincente. Di sicuro fece appena in tempo a fingersi uno sposino perfetto, perché giusto un istante più tardi uno dei commessi venne loro incontro. Erano due soltanto e se una era una donna sulla cinquantina, l’altro era un uomo considerevolmente alto, sui due metri. Era di bell’aspetto, portava un abito molto elegante e aveva una camminata posata e raffinata. Quando li vide, le espressioni del suo viso assunsero un tono cordiale e tanto gentile, quanto le parole che pronunciò appena dopo: «Posso aiutarvi?»  
«Siamo in cerca di due fedi nuziali per me e il mio futuro marito; chi è l’uomo più fortunato del mondo?» trillò Sherlock con voce stridula e insolitamente acuta. Si atteggiava in una maniera che francamente gli dava sui nervi. Era anche piuttosto ridicolo perché era così diverso da come si comportava di solito che si domandò se, per caso, in un rapporto sentimentale fosse veramente così spensierato ed entusiasta, oppure se fosse soltanto un trucco per confondere il commesso. Qualunque fosse la risposta giusta, John non poteva negare che più di una risatina gli saliva di tanto in tanto e che altrettanto spesso faticasse a trattenersi dallo scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
«Un amico ci ha detto che questo è il posto migliore in città in cui trovare un anello» aggiunse John, stringendo con inadeguata forza l’avambraccio del suo “fidanzato” il quale gli gettò un’occhiataccia contrariata, tirandogli una gomitata nel fianco senza farsi vedere.  
«C’è qualcosa in particolare che avevate in mente?»  
«Semplice, sobrio ed elegante.»  
«Magari d’oro bianco» aggiunse John con una spontaneità tale, che era riuscito a sorprendere persino se stesso. Quella precisazione gli era nata molto istintivamente, non ci aveva pensato troppo. E neanche aveva fatto caso al silenzio di Sherlock o al suo essere arrossito sugli zigomi. Non sapeva davvero perché lo avesse detto, eppure lo aveva fatto: voleva fedi in oro bianco. Pensandoci con maggior attenzione si rese conto che c’entrava in parte col suo primo matrimonio, le fedi nuziali le aveva scelte Mary e l’oro giallo non gli era mai piaciuto. Se pensava di sposarsi un’altra volta si figurava un qualcosa di fine, delicato e che magari richiamava la purezza del loro amore. Bellissimo e chiaro come la pelle del viso di Sherlock. Avrebbe ovviamente dovuto ricordarsi della finzione, del caso e di tutto quanto il resto, ma quella situazione stava mettendo seriamente alla prova la sua lucidità.  
«Vi mostro subito dei modelli» mormorò il commesso, poi circumnavigò il bancone e da uno dei cassetti tirò fuori una buona schiera di anelli maschili. Tutti bellissimi e, a quanto poteva capire, anche piuttosto costosi. Si domandò se nella sua fantasia sfrenata, Sherlock avesse pensato anche a un ipotetico budget e se quelle vere rientrassero nel costo del matrimonio. Era piuttosto probabile ed era anche curioso di saperlo, ma ora non avrebbe avuto senso chiederglielo. Si domandò anche quali impressioni si fosse fatto non solo di quei gioielli, ma anche dell’uomo in questione. Poteva essere un aggressore omicida? Se avesse dato retta al carattere gentile e al modo accogliente in cui li aveva fatti accomodare, avrebbe detto di no. Ma John sapeva perfettamente che certe persone erano abilmente capaci di mentire, finanche a nascondere i propri più oscuri segreti dietro a una bella faccia pulita e a maniere cortesi. Quel tizio aveva una corporatura del tutto simile a quella dell’uomo descritto dalla ragazza che era sopravvissuta, sarebbe stato certamente capace di trasportare dei cadaveri e gettarli nel fiume, considerata la muscolatura e la forza fisica, che certamente aveva. Tutto quel ragionamento non lo portò però da nessuna parte, perché non fece neppure in tempo a chiedersi cosa stesse passando per la mente del suo amato detective, che questi lo stordì con una nuova domanda.

 

«Questo ti piace, pasticcino?» gli chiese, indicando un bellissimo anello decorato con intarsi. Era effettivamente raffinato, oltre che stupendo ma non fu quello a catalizzare tutte le sue attenzioni. Quella versione del suo amico non gli piaceva per niente, era troppo poco naturale, molto forzato e anche discretamente antipatico. Il vero Sherlock si sarebbe comportato in tutt’altra maniera, avrebbe fatto commenti ironici su quel tizio e avrebbe probabilmente dato poca importanza a tutta la questione delle fedi. E poi, più di tutto, non avrebbe parlato in quel modo.  
«Non lo so, crostatino» rispose John, rimarcando quell’assurda parola con un velo di divertimento. «Se piace a te. Certo che dev’essere bello vedere tante coppie felici venire qui ogni giorno» aggiunse infine rivolgendosi al commesso. Era ben deciso a essere utile in qualche modo e magari farlo parlare avrebbe aiutato a capirci qualcosa.  
«Assolutamente, è molto gratificante aiutare a cementare il legame tra gli sposi. Eccellente lavoro artigianale» disse poi, parlando dell’anello in questione che teneva stretto tra le dita di modo da mostrarglielo per bene. «Cerchio perfetto: niente inizio e niente fine. Lo provi e veda come le sta.»  
«Non aver paura, biscottino» mormorò Sherlock, allungando il dito e invitandolo a fargliela indossare. «Dovrai farlo davanti a un migliaio di persone prima di quanto pensi. Ha un po’ d’ansia da prestazione» ammiccò in fine al commesso, il quale si profuse in una lieve risata. Anche lui doveva aver senz’altro notato la sua indecisione, il non saper bene come comportarsi in un momento del genere. Il fatto era che gli tremavano le ginocchia perché era una finzione, ma neppure troppo dato che i suoi sentimenti erano dannatamente reali. E sì, era piuttosto probabile che non si sarebbe mai più sposato, ma ciò non toglieva il fatto che gli mancasse il fiato e che il suo cuore battesse fin troppo alla svelta. In effetti John non fece caso a nulla se non a quel circolino di metallo che aveva posato sul palmo della mano, tenerlo lì e farlo indossare a Sherlock come stava per fare era una sensazione meravigliosa. Fingevano, ma lo facevano davvero? Se doveva considerare la voce insolitamente stridula del suo amico, il suo comportamento fin troppo sopra le righe e molto poco naturale, doveva ammettere che sì, stavano decisamente fingendo. Eppure quel rossore sulle sue guance, l’evitare il suo sguardo e specialmente adesso che il commesso se n’era andato, lasciandoli soli… A nessuno di loro tutto quello era indifferente e stava giusto per chiedergli, beh, non sapeva nemmeno lui che cosa, che lo scampanellio della porta attirò la loro attenzione. Si voltò appena, ma soltanto quando un a lui noto tossicchiare ruppe il silenzio, si rese conto di quanto imbarazzante fosse la situazione in cui s’erano andati a cacciare. Già perché là, in piedi appena oltre la soglia, Greg Lestrade li guardava con aria stralunata. Vide i suoi occhi passare insistentemente dagli anelli ai loro volti e viceversa, per poi fissare il vuoto come se faticasse a capire dove si trovava. E questa, pensò con una punta di orrore, come l’avrebbero spiegata?  
 

 

 

*

 

 

«Ho provato a chiamarti» esordì il DI di Scotland Yard, rivolgendosi a uno Sherlock che aveva posato in fretta e furia le fedi al loro posto. Parlava in tono piatto, quasi arreso ma al tempo stesso carico di rimprovero. «Ma tu non rispondevi, il che è molto normale. Poi ho chiamato anche John e non rispondeva nemmeno lui. Allora ho chiamato Molly, ma lei mi ha detto che siete usciti dal Barts ore fa. Quindi ho telefonato a Mrs Hudson, ma nemmeno la vostra padrona di casa sapeva dirmi niente e allora l’ho fatto. L’ho chiamato» disse, accennando alla telecamera di sicurezza sistemata appena sopra la porta che, sapevano bene tutti, era tenuta sotto controllo da Mycroft Holmes. Così come ogni altra telecamera di Londra, tra l’altro. «Ovviamente ha saputo dirmi immediatamente dov’eravate.» [3]  
«Il grande fratello ci spia» mormorò Sherlock, ironico e senza mancare di fare un gestaccio in direzione della suddetta telecamera.  
«Letteralmente» annuì John, tentando di alleggerire la tensione. Speranza che risultò comunque molto vana. [4]  
«Immagina la mia sorpresa quando mi ha detto che eravate qui.»  
«Sì, ecco noi…»  
«Mi stupisco di come Scotland Yard sia migliorata» lo interruppe Sherlock, trascinandolo con sé ben oltre la porta d’ingresso e dando segno evidente di volersela svignare al più presto. «Quanto tempo può essere passato dalla tua ultima telefonata con Mycroft? Dieci minuti? Venti? E sei già qui?»  
«Ero in zona» s’affrettò a rispondere, poco prima di raggiungerli con un’ampia falcata fuori dalle mura del negozio, a debita distanza dalle orecchie del gioielliere. Stavano ancora mantenendo la copertura, si ricordò John con un miscuglio di timore e aspettativa. Per un attimo se l’era dimenticato. «Che diavolo ci fate qui dentro? Pensavo steste lavorando al caso.»  
«Una piccola deviazione, Graham. Io e John avevamo da fare.»  
«In una gioielleria?» rispose Lestrade, scettico. Era chiaro che non capiva cosa stesse succedendo o forse era più probabile che avesse frainteso l’intera situazione. Avrebbero dovuto dirglielo? Da una parte ne aveva tutto il diritto considerato che si trattava di una sua indagine, e che loro dovevano soltanto aiutarlo. Ma dall’altro, John lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che li avrebbe messi sotto protezione, facendo saltare l’intero piano e vanificando il lavoro di un pomeriggio, perché mai avrebbe permesso a qualcuno che non fosse un agente addestrato, di fare da esca. Il che avrebbe portato l’assassino a uccidere di nuovo. Greg non accettava quella parte del loro lavoro e il metodo del celebre consulente investigativo Holmes, di tanto in tanto, prevedeva pericoli simili. Greg faticava ad accettarlo e tentava sempre di frenarli e non soltanto perché voleva bene a entrambi come un amico sincero, ma perché era un poliziotto e in quanto tale era geneticamente programmato per proteggere le persone. Per questo John rimase pensieroso per un istante o due, non avendo idea di come comportasi e semplicemente fissandolo con la bocca spalancata senza saper ben cosa dire. Per sua fortuna, Sherlock era in grado di pensare adeguatamente per entrambi. John non fu nemmeno obbligato a dover prendere una decisione, che si sentì strattonare con vigore via da quel posto.  
«Ovviamente» proruppe, con aria di sufficienza, agitando una mano a mezz’aria «dove vanno le persone quando devono comprare un paio di fedi nuziali? E ora scusaci, ma la nostra giornata non è finita.»  
«Cosa vuol dire fedi nuziali?» gridò Greg, correndo loro appresso ma faticando appena a mantenere la falcata di Sherlock. «Significa che vi sposate?»  
«Addio, ispettore» mormorò Holmes, glaciale e fu allora che successe. Arrivò inaspettato. E quando già entrambi erano troppo convinti d’averla fatta franca. Arrivò perché, per un’ennesima volta, avevano sottovalutato Gregory Lestrade, ritenendolo inoffensivo. Arrivò e fu terribile e meraviglioso. La sua voce li raggiunse che non avevano neppure svoltato l’angolo, ed era alta e chiara. Poche parole, ma che andarono dirette al punto. Poche parole che ebbero il potere di mettere sul tavolo una volta e per tutte quell’enorme elefante nella stanza che era loro relazione. Poche parole che fecero tremare le dita di John Watson e inciampare il passo svelto e indifferente di Sherlock.  
«Era ora che vi decideste. Siete i figli di puttana più innamorati l’uno dell’altro che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia. Congratulazioni.» Uno sguardo fugace. Rubato. E poi subito ignorato. Tra loro, la tensione non era mai stata così alta.  
 

 

 

 

**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Citazione all’AU/Headcanon che vede Mycroft nella versione maschile di Mary Poppins, e su cui un giorno mi deciderò a scrivere qualcosa.  
> [2] Da questo momento in avanti i luoghi che visiteranno per il caso ovvero la cartoleria, la gioielleria e la pasticceria fanno parte di scene che ho ripreso dall’episodio che ha ispirato questa storia (Smallville, 8-05). Parte dei dialoghi sia in questa scena che in gioielleria saranno in tutto e per tutto simili a quelli di Lois e Clark. In linea ideale, e sempre prendendola per le pinze, Sherlock sarà un po’ la Lois della situazione mentre John sarà il più “arreso” a se stesso Clark.  
> [3]In linea generale trovo la scena che segue abbastanza inutile ai fini della trama principale. Nell’episodio è Oliver Queen (Freccia verde) a incontrare Lois e Clark in gioielleria ed è più che altro un inserto comico. Io sono stata incerta sino all’ultimo se toglierlo o meno, ma alla fine l’ho tenuto perché volevo che la storia fosse fedele alla puntata di Smallville già citata. Ho preferito approfittarne per darle un senso nella linea di trama che riguarda la Johnlock infatti Greg, nel suo non saper nulla, li mette davanti a una verità che stanno ignorando da troppo tempo.  
> [4]Scambio di battute preso da The Lying Detective, tra Sherlock ed Eurus.


	3. Una sola verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il piano di Sherlock ha funzionato: lui e John sono stati rapiti. Ma ora si trovano al cospetto di un uomo che, da loro, sembra desiderare soltanto una cosa: la verità sui loro sentimenti. E con il pericolo di morire, saranno entrambi obbligati ad aprire il loro cuore.

  
 

> _“Broken souls will become whole tonight, oh tonight_   
>  _We know it's right so”_
> 
>    
>  

  
 

Non sapeva come fosse successo, ma aveva come l’impressione che il loro piano fosse andato a buon fine. A suggerirglielo non erano soltanto il mal di testa né il vago senso di nausea che provava e nemmeno il suo essere assicurato a una pesante sedia di ferro, legato con delle catene a polsi e caviglie, quanto il fatto che proprio davanti a lui, in piedi, un tizio lo fissava. Era molto alto, vestito con una tuta d’assalto come quelle che anche i poliziotti erano soliti utilizzare durante certe missioni. Non poteva però dire chi fosse, considerato che portava una maschera che impediva di scorgere i lineamenti del viso. Era dunque quello l’uomo che assaliva e rapiva le giovani coppie? E per quale ragione? John proprio non ne aveva idea, anche perché di questo (oltre che di tutto il resto) lui e Sherlock non ne avevano parlato. Pertanto era ancora fermo al punto in cui si chiedeva se ci fosse una ragione per torturare sposini felici. Persone come loro o, per meglio dire, come la finzione diceva che fossero. No, John non era fidanzato con Sherlock e soprattutto non era felice come avrebbe desiderato essere. Anzi, a dirla tutta neanche ricordava come ci fosse finito in quel posto e più si sforzava, meno dettagli riusciva a riportare a galla. Probabilmente doveva soltanto chiudere nuovamente gli occhi e permettere ai ricordi di fluire. Non che fosse semplice, considerato che quel tale con la maschera non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. John però di sangue freddo ne aveva da vendere, sapeva che per poter sopravvivere doveva fare mente locale e riacquistare un pizzico di lucidità. Riportare a galla la memoria, era dunque il primo fondamentale passo da compiere.

 

Dopo aver lasciato la gioielleria si erano detti di non voler tornare immediatamente a Baker Street, per dare il tempo al rapitore di agire. Il loro intento primario era ovviamente evitare di mettere Rosie in un qualsiasi tipo di pericolo, e tornando a casa avrebbero certamente rischiato che le succedesse qualcosa di orribile. Ragion per cui avevano iniziato a girare come trottole per le zone più frequentate di Londra, badando bene di passeggiare a lungo in vicoli isolati, senza però avere una meta precisa. Si erano diretti verso Hide Park, sempre tenendosi per mano perché non volevano correre il rischio di venir smascherati, nel caso in cui l’assassino li stesse spiando. Erano rimasti seduti per qualche ora su una delle panchine ed era stato soltanto verso le sette che avevano deciso d’impegnare il tempo diversamente. Aspettare che qualcuno t’aggredisse era relativamente stancante, oltre che noioso e John sentiva sulle proprie spalle il peso di quella giornata infinita. Il passo successivo era stato andare a cena come una normalissima coppia di fidanzatini. Avevano preferito evitare Angelo, optando per una steakhouse a Paddington dove nessuno li avrebbe riconosciuti. Non che fosse affamato, al contrario ricordava d’aver mangiato poco o niente. Aveva lo stomaco chiuso e ancor meno voglia di far conversazione e Sherlock, d’altro canto, sembrava essere del suo stesso avviso. Pareva pensieroso, in tutto il giorno non aveva spicciato più di qualche parola e non doveva essere dell’umore adatto neppure per vantarsi di quanto avesse già capito riguardo al caso in questione. Niente mormorii imbarazzati sugli anelli, niente chiarimenti sul finto matrimonio e tantomeno nessun fiato su Greg Lestrade e sulle sue uscite infelici. A stento erano riusciti a guardarsi negli occhi e si erano così ignorati, che l’atmosfera tra loro era diventata a dir poco orribile. Era più che evidente che volessero evitare l’argomento, entrambi preferivano non essere i primi a rompere il ghiaccio. Sherlock, poi, in questo era sempre stato pessimo e John sapeva che sarebbe toccato a lui farsi avanti per primo. Ragion per cui era stato troppe volte sul punto di cominciare un discorso, ma senza mai riuscire in niente. Ogni volta che apriva bocca per dire qualcosa, non produceva alcun suono e la sua mente si paralizzava. Che fosse il troppo imbarazzo o più probabilmente la paura di rovinare tutto, questo non se l’era domandato. Senz’altro non sarebbero potuti andare avanti in quel modo ancora per molto tempo, prima o poi si sarebbero trovati faccia a faccia e a quel punto avrebbero dovuto affrontare quell’assurda situazione.

 

C’era stata fin troppa tensione tra lui e Sherlock, rifletté John riaprendo appena gli occhi e ritrovandosi col proprio aguzzino a meno di un palmo dal naso. Ignorò il suo essere dannatamente inquietante e non badò neppure ai morsetti che teneva stretti in mano e che doveva esser pronto a usare, se ne fregò persino del sorrisino di sfida, stampato sulla maschera o dello sguardo puntato insistentemente su di lui. Ignorò tutto e tornò a concentrarsi su quel che era successo soltanto qualche ora prima. Per tutto il tempo in cui avevano gironzolato per le vie del centro, non aveva fatto altro che sperare che quel tizio arrivasse e li rapisse, perché stava diventando tutto troppo pesante da sopportare. Naturalmente era successo, come gli suggeriva la faccia da pazzo dell’alto uomo che gli stava di fronte. A una certa ora, subito dopo cena quando, esausti, avevano deciso una volta e per tutte d’avviarsi a piedi in direzione di Baker Street, qualcuno era spuntato dall’ombra e li aveva assaliti. Tornare a casa non faceva parte del loro piano originario, ma a quel punto erano quasi sicuri che quella sera non sarebbe accaduto niente di rilevante, sarebbero usciti nuovamente il giorno successivo, sempre fingendo di dover organizzare un matrimonio con la speranza che le cose si mettessero bene. Stavano percorrendo una stradina laterale a Crawford Street, [1] facente parte di uno di quei percorsi alternativi che Sherlock riteneva più rapidi per raggiungere la meta, quando si erano ritrovati abbagliati dal paio di fanali di un’auto che procedeva nella direzione contraria alla loro. Aveva notato immediatamente qualcosa di strano, dato che la macchina incedeva molto lentamente nonostante non vi fossero impedimenti di alcun genere. Sulle prime aveva creduto che si trattasse di un maleducato e stava già per dirgliene quattro, quando sentì distintamente un pizzicore all’altezza del collo. Capire cosa stava succedendo fu il passo immediatamente successivo: era stato drogato. Aveva cercato Sherlock con lo sguardo, ma invano perché stava camminando subito dietro lui e sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla. Avrebbe voluto avvertirlo, ma poi il buio lo aveva trascinato giù in un sonno profondo.  
   
E adesso si trovava lì, con marchingegni tutt’attorno che facevano strani rumori e un accenno di paura che gli scorreva nelle vene. Per quanto ci avesse sperato, si rendeva conto che non era poi così bello essere rapiti. Non aveva idea di come sarebbe finita e non vedeva alcuna soluzione possibile, insomma si erano cacciati di proposito in quel guaio e non avevano fatto in tempo ad avvisare la polizia. Lestrade non avrebbe saputo nemmeno dove andarli a cercare e non potevano avvertirlo. In effetti poteva fare ben poco, neanche aveva idea di quale tortura avrebbero subito. Era come aveva testimoniato la donna sopravvissuta? Dovevano dire semplicemente la verità? Già, ma se da una parte il farlo avrebbe salvato loro la vita, dall’altra avrebbe distrutto la sua amicizia con Sherlock, e John non si sentiva pronto neppure per quello. Ciò di cui era più che sicuro, comunque, era che quel tizio lo stava ancora fissando con aria curiosa. E lui non riusciva a non pensare che la sua intera esistenza stava per finire.  
   
   
   
 

*

  
   
   
   
Il luogo in cui li erano stati portati era relativamente buio, una sola luce al neon illuminava malamente lo spazio che li circondava, ma non permetteva di poter scorgere cosa c’era al di là della fitta coltre di tenebre che avvolgeva la maggior parte dell’enorme stanzone. Si trovava comunque in un palazzo abbandonato, a suggerirglielo era l’aria fatiscente e vagamente diroccata. Quel che più di tutto attirò la sua attenzione fu però l’umidità: ce n’era tantissima. E i segni di muffa sulla parete di sinistra lasciavano supporre che l’edificio si trovasse relativamente vicino al fiume. C’era anche un odore piuttosto forte come di bruciato, doveva essere per colpa di quel generatore di corrente al quale erano attaccati diversi cavi, pronti per essere usati al momento più opportuno. Sebbene faticasse a essere lucido, era certo di ricordare piuttosto bene le parole della donna sopravvissuta così come gliele aveva riportate Lestrade. Le vittime erano state attaccate a dei sensori collegati a una macchina della verità e il rapitore aveva fatto loro delle domande molto intime, controllando ogni volta i tracciati. Se si rispondeva nel modo sbagliato si veniva fulminati. Era semplice, in effetti doveva soltanto evitare di mentire.  
«Dov’è?» ma la voce gli morì in un fiato appena percettibile. «Dov’è Sherl… i-il mio fidanzato?»  
«Proprio davanti a te» rispose il rapitore, spostandosi e mostrandogli la figura di uno Sherlock imbavagliato che, con gli occhi sgranati, allacciava lo sguardo al suo. Doveva essersi svegliato ben prima di lui perché non dava segno di stordimento e aveva addosso una strana espressione che mai gli aveva visto prima, e che assomigliava al terrore. Solitamente teneva anche con assassini e criminali un atteggiamento quasi di sfida o comunque di distacco, era raro che avesse paura e ancora più improbabile che ne mostrasse. Ricordava d’averlo visto più agitato del normale soltanto con Moriarty ed Eurus, ma quelli erano stati nemici ben più potenti e pericolosi dell’uomo con cui avevano a che fare. Adesso invece aveva gli occhi spalancati mentre le dita battevano frenetiche sui braccioli dell’enorme sedia in ferro alla quale era stato assicurato. Da quando l’uomo si era spostato, permettendo loro di guardarsi, Sherlock aveva preso a fissarlo con aria stranita. Non disse nulla neanche dopo che il rapitore gli levò il bavaglio accennando al contempo a un: «Non stava mai zitto» che non avrebbe dovuto divertirlo, ma che invece gli permise di deformare le sue labbra in un ghigno storto. Sorrise e forse più per il nervosismo, che perché ci trovasse un qualcosa di divertente. O più probabilmente lo fece per rassicurare Sherlock, il quale nemmeno allora aveva accennato a volersi riprendere. Semplicemente guardava dritto avanti a sé con espressione vacua e appena un poco stordita, tanto da farlo dubitare che fosse stato pesantemente drogato. Eppure non lo sembrava affatto e, se possibile, fu proprio quello a spaventarlo. Non il generatore, non la possibilità di morire fulminato, ma soltanto l’espressione sul volto di colui che amava. Cosa gli faceva così tanta pura? Non di certo quella situazione né il misterioso assalitore. Che anche temesse la verità? Già ma quale? Magari aveva il terrore di dirgli che aveva pensato di riprendere a drogarsi, come aveva già ipotizzato e se così era non si sarebbe arrabbiato ma lo avrebbe aiutato, come aveva già fatto in passato.

«Stai bene?» domandò John, sussurrando appena.  
«Sì, e tu?» Ma il rapitore non gli permise di rispondere e, frapponendosi tra loro, mormorò un qualcosa sul fatto che dovessero saltare i convenevoli e iniziare a giocare. Spaventato dalla prospettiva di farlo innervosire, si limitò a un breve annuire e soltanto per fargli capire che era tutto a posto, mal di testa e nausea a parte. Bastò quel timido cenno d’assenso per farlo sorridere, un sorriso piccolo e nascosto immediatamente da un’espressione seria e tirata. Aveva paura d’essere scoperto, dedusse riacquistando un briciolo di contegno. Aveva sperato di riuscire a tranquillizzarlo, ma non sembrò servire a molto. Tutto ciò che era stato capace di fare era calmare se stesso. Aveva anche riacquistato un pizzico di lucidità, una razionalità che lo portò per un’ennesima volta a ragionar su di loro. Era il momento meno opportuno, eppure non riusciva a farne a meno. Perché era incredibile quanto in quei frangenti ogni problema sembrasse dimenticato. Non si erano parlati per tutto il giorno e da quando erano usciti dalla gioielleria a stento si erano guardati negli occhi, mentre adesso ogni traccia d’imbarazzo era scomparsa. Sembrava non fosse successo niente e che Lestrade non avesse involontariamente scatenato un uragano silenzioso. [2] Una tempesta che, al contrario di quanto credeva, non si era affatto placata. Aveva semplicemente cambiato direzione, già perché fu allora che Sherlock prese parola. Ed era incredibile, stupefacente così come in ogni cosa che faceva. Persino in quel frangente, legato com’era a polsi e caviglie, con la paura ancora negli occhi e quelle dita che non la smettevano di tamburellare sui braccioli della poltrona, col destino già inevitabilmente segnato, in Sherlock qualcosa stava cambiando. Non era più paralizzato dal terrore ma soltanto arrabbiato.  
«Stai facendo tutto questo per niente, noi non siamo fidanzati» sputò con un veleno nella voce che fece tremare John appena. Cosa c’era di tanto spaventoso in ciò che aveva detto? Era la verità, la sola verità. Una ti un tipo scomodo e difficile da accettare, così come il pensiero che mai sarebbe potuto accadere una cosa del genere fra di loro. Ma queste cose avrebbe già dovuto saperle. Eppure gli fece male, sentirle dalla sua viva voce fu enormemente doloroso. No, lui non lo amava e John lo capì solamente allora, grazie a parole velenose e a lineamenti del viso distorti dalla rabbia.  
«Abbiamo finto soltanto per poter attirare la tua attenzione e farti arrestare dalla polizia. Saranno qui a minuti e tu non avrai scampo.» Il loro aguzzino non sembrava essere minimamente interessato a ciò che gli aveva detto, né rabbia né le minacce lo avevano scalfito. Forse non gli credeva o magari non riteneva Scotland Yard un pericolo, fatto stava che non aveva neppure sollevato gli occhi dal lavoro che lo stava impegnando.

«Io so chi sei» continuò Sherlock voce ben alta, ma al contrario della precedente, questa volta riuscì ad attirare l’attenzione del loro rapitore che, in disparte, controllava il funzionamento della macchina. Sperava solo che con quell’uscita non l’avesse fatto arrabbiare, pensò John passando velocemente lo sguardo da uno all’altro.  
«Allora immagino di non aver più bisogno di questa.» Neppure allora si era scomposto di una virgola, aveva continuato le proprie faccende limitandosi a gettare la maschera da una parte. Era come se gli avesse fatto un favore, quasi non aspettasse altro che di liberarsi da quel fastidio. Non sapeva dire che cosa lo spingesse a sentirsi così superiore a tutto, persino alla polizia o al grande Sherlock Holmes, probabilmente era soltanto uno sprovveduto troppo sicuro di se stesso. Qualunque fosse la realtà era che vedere la sua faccia gli aveva permesso di riconoscerlo.  
«Sei quel tale della gioielleria! Sei tu che rapisci la gente» aveva esclamato John con toni carichi di sorpresa. Quel commesso così gentile e affabile era in realtà un assassino, e Sherlock lo sapeva. Oh, lo sapeva eccome e non gli aveva detto niente. Poteva scommettere che lo aveva dedotto immediatamente e invece che aggiornarlo l’aveva lasciato indietro, come faceva sempre. Non aveva idea di quale indizio lo avesse portato sulla pista giusta, ma se fossero sopravvissuti sarebbe stata senz’altro la prima cosa che gli avrebbe domandato. Ovviamente dopo avergli domandato il motivo per cui si sentiva sempre in dovere di lasciarlo indietro. Forse non riteneva abbastanza, magari credeva che era troppo stupido per lui. Se così era, aveva indubbiamente ragione.  
«Esatto, fine delle presentazioni. Ora cominciamo.»  
«Cominciamo cosa? Ormai ci hai mostrato il tuo viso, ci ucciderai comunque» replicò John. Stava tentando ciò in cui neanche l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo era riuscito, ovvero convincerlo che sarebbe stato preso e che era del tutto inutile continuare. Non che sperasse di farcela, ma perlomeno avrebbe guadagnato del tempo. Sherlock aveva detto che la polizia stava arrivando, ma aveva mentito oppure aveva detto la verità? Come poteva averli contattati? Magari c’era riuscito prima di venir stordito, non ne aveva idea e gettare un’occhiata in sua direzione non servì poi a molto. Lui ancora lo fissava e, Dio, non la smetteva con quelle dannate dita che battevano sempre con lo stesso ritmo sul… Ma certo! Ma era ovvio e che idiota che era stato. Stava tentando di comunicare con lui tramite l’alfabeto morse; come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima? Ottuso, ottuso John Watson. Lento e stupido. Era stato così preso da se stesso da e quello che provava, da non aver capito la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Moriarty aveva fatto più che bene a ritenerlo il cagnolino sciocco e fastidioso dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Ma ora doveva concentrarsi, perché se si stava preoccupando di mandargli un messaggio allora si trattava di qualcosa d’importante. Dunque, l’alfabeto morse. Era una vita che non lo usava, ma quando era stato nell’esercito lo aveva imparato e qualcosina la ricordava ancora. Quindi si concentrò soltanto su quelle sue bellissime dita da violinista, nella speranza che l’addestramento ricevuto non lo tradisse. Linea, punto, punto, rifletté meditabondo. Si trattava di una D. [3]

 

 

_Linea, punto, punto: D  
Punto, Punto: I  
Linea, linea, punto: G  
Punto, linea, punto, punto: L  
Punto, punto: I  
Punto, linea, punto, punto: L  
Punto, linea: A  
Punto, punto, punto, linea: V_  
 _Punto: E_  
Punto, linea, punto: R  
Punto, punto: I  
Linea: T  
Punto, linea: A

 

 

_Digli la verità?_ Era questo che voleva Sherlock? Questo era il suo geniale piano? Dire la verità e basta? Come se fosse semplice, come se fosse facile. Come se non ci avesse pensato lui stesso, ben conscio che farlo li avrebbe portati al punto di non ritorno. Naturalmente nessuno di loro sapeva che cosa gli avrebbe chiesto, ma la testimone aveva fatto riferimento a domande intime sul suo rapporto con il futuro marito. Era quindi più probabile che chiedesse anche a loro qualcosa di simile e proprio per accertarsi che avessero un legame solido. In quel caso come avrebbe risposto? Se costretto e di fronte alla prospettiva di una morte certa, avrebbe dovuto confessare di essere innamorato di lui. E la sola idea d’ammetterlo in quel modo, davanti a un estraneo, di fronte a un qualcuno che non sapeva niente della loro storia, era terribile. Come avrebbero fatto? Come sarebbero riusciti a ricostruire la loro amicizia una volta distrutta da quel sadico gioco? Non ce l’avrebbero mai fatta e Sherlock non poteva davvero pensare che sarebbe bastato quello a sopravvivere. Non poteva credere che fosse così semplice. No, non poteva pensò tentando inutilmente di convincersi. Per un colpo di fortuna fu proprio in quel momento che i loro sguardi s’incrociarono. Bastò poco, un istante o forse due, ad annullare ogni cosa. D’un tratto c’erano solo loro e null’altro. Non quel tizio, non tutti quei fili e i cavi per l’elettricità, niente se non lui e Sherlock. E con Londra che pian piano svaniva, John si concentrò solamente su di lui. Si erano capiti com’erano stati capaci di fare sin dal primo giorno che s’erano conosciuti, in un cenno impercettibile gli aveva detto di farlo, di decidere per la verità perché soltanto lei li avrebbe salvati. Doveva aver intuito il suo stato d’animo così come aveva dedotto che era poco convinto a riguardo. Come sempre era un passo avanti qualsiasi cosa facesse, forse aveva già previsto come sarebbe andata a finire. Ma che fare quindi? Non aveva altra scelta se non quella di fidarsi. Doveva aver fede in quello stesso uomo che per lui era morto e risorto, che aveva ucciso, che era finito all’inferno soltanto per salvarlo. Era il suo miracolo e di nessun altro in tutto l’universo si sarebbe fidato con altrettanta forza. In un barlume di lucidità, realizzò che era quello lo Sherlock di cui si era innamorato e del quale voleva essere il compagno, di lui e basta. Quindi annuì e, riportando le attenzioni al loro assalitore, si ritrovò a convincersi che la verità, la sola verità, era l’unica strada percorribile.

«A giudicare da come vi comportate dovete tenere molto uno all’altro, ma questo non significa nulla. E oggi scopriremo se siete veramente fatti per stare insieme, sapete non tutte le coppie sono adatte al matrimonio.» E intanto che aveva parlato aveva sistemato i morsetti sulle rispettive sedie in ferro, di modo d’essere pronto per l’uso. «Ci vuole dedizione e fiducia, ma soprattutto bisogna essere sinceri» mormorò intanto che caricava il generatore con un’artigianale manovella a mano. «Vi farò delle domande, così scopriremo se avete dei segreti.»  
«Che cos’è un qualche giochetto sadico? È così che ti diverti?» sputò Sherlock, con rabbia malcelata.  
«No, è una prova. Superate il test e m’inviterete al vostro matrimonio, mentite e la punizione sarà molto dolorosa.» E una volta che l’ebbe detto, quello che in futuro avrebbero definito come: “Il momento in cui tutto cambiò” ebbe inizio. In quei frangenti però non sapeva nulla, ignorava quale sorte li avrebbe attesi. Lì e con lo sguardo dell’uomo che amava puntato addosso, John Watson aveva soltanto paura. Tremava, aveva il cuore che batteva all’impazzata e un vago senso di morte gli strisciava addosso, manifestandosi in brividi gelati lungo la schiena. Non riusciva a pensare a niente né al fatto che potesse davvero essere la fine di tutto né all’ipotesi di morire realmente, voleva soltanto uscirne e tirare fuori Sherlock da lì. Ma era impotente e l’unico mezzo era seguire il piano. Un piano pericoloso tanto quanto quei morsetti attaccati al generatore.  
«Cominciamo dal dottor Watson» disse il rapitore di cui, il che era assurdo, ancora ignorava il nome. Aveva la voce intrisa di sadismo e fu allora che lo notò: in lui non c’era soltanto quello. Aveva la sensazione che lo stesse giudicando, che stesse aspettando una sua risposta per poterlo additare, per avere l’occasione di punirlo. Si era autoproclamato giudice, elevandosi al ruolo di Dio onnipotente pronto a sentenziare sull’operato degli uomini, forse per risanare qualcosa del suo passato. Non lo sapeva con esattezza, non era mai stato bravo nel profiling.  
«Hai mai tradito il tuo fidanzato?» si sentì domandare. Non rispose subito, indugiò soltanto per un secondo e il motivo era che non sapeva cosa dire. Come poteva sembrare credibile? Lui e Sherlock non erano realmente in procinto di sposarsi, avevano finto per poterlo attirare in quella trappola. Avrebbe mentito comunque perché nessuna risposta era quella giusta da dare. Quindi sì, indugiò ma soltanto per un istante. Un lungo momento durante il quale non ebbe neppure il tempo di pensarci adeguatamente.  
«Certo che no, è ridicolo.» Tecnicamente era la verità, perché non lo aveva mai tradito ma il tracciato della macchina segnò comunque che stava dicendo una bugia. La punizione arrivò prontamente, ma al contrario di quanto si sarebbe aspettato la scarica non fu per lui. Fu invece Sherlock a subirne le conseguenze. Una prima scossa lo fece urlare dal dolore, John lo vide contorcersi e soffrire come mai prima d’allora lo aveva visto fare.  
«Smettila, così lo uccidi» gridò, disperato.  
«No, lo uccide la menzogna.» Gli era già successo che, nel momento peggiore, John arrivasse a comprendere il significato di cose che aveva sempre ignorato. Quella, fu una delle occasioni in cui la scintilla dentro di lui scattò e che capì che cosa significavano davvero le parole di Sherlock.  _Digli la verità_ voleva dire che lei li avrebbe salvati dalla furia omicida di un uomo instabile. La verità era ciò che quel pazzo apprezzava, essere sinceri li avrebbe portati verso la salvezza. Aprirsi dunque e a qualsiasi costo, anche a rischio di rovinare un rapporto di amicizia che durava da anni. Aprirsi per Rosie, per Mrs Hudson, per Mycroft e per tutti i loro amici. Poi si sarebbero chiariti, John ne era certo tanto quanto era sicuro della parola di Sherlock Holmes.

«Fermo, fermo. D’accordò» urlò, attirando la sua attenzione. Non che ci sperasse troppo, ma inaspettatamente parve funzionare, già perché quando aveva sentito la sua preghiera, aveva allontanato immediatamente i morsetti dal petto di Sherlock. Poi si era voltato in sua direzione, aveva lasciato i cavi a terra e, giunte le mani al petto, gli aveva dato mutamente il permesso di prender parola. Parola che non faticò a uscire perché non c’è niente di peggio che veder soffrire chi si ama, avendo la certezza che sta provando dolore unicamente per colpa tua.  
«Vuoi che lo dica? Allora lo farò» disse, a voce ben alta e chiara. «Prima non ti ho mentito, ma non ho detto nemmeno tutto. Perché no, da quando sono tornato a vivere a Baker Street non sono mai stato con nessuno, ma da che ci conosciamo io sento comunque d’averlo fatto e così tante volte. Sherlock» mormorò a quel punto sollevando il volto in sua direzione e puntando lo sguardo nel suo, perché a quel punto non contava più niente se non ciò che aveva da dirgli. Sherlock lo fissava in rimando a occhi sgranati e carichi di incomprensione. Non sapeva, non capiva. Ma lui doveva parlare, doveva liberarsi di quel peso o sarebbe impazzito e non per il gioielliere pazzo, non per la morte che fiatava loro sul collo, ma per John stesso e per Sherlock che in religioso silenzio, aspettava.  
«Tutte quelle donne con cui uscivo e compresa Mary… io l’ho amata, per un certo periodo almeno, ma se ci ripenso adesso mi sento in colpa nei tuoi confronti. Io ti ho rifiutato, Sherlock, perché mi piacevi da morire ma non volevo accettarlo. Mi sono anche convinto che fossi una persona senza sentimenti, che fossi una macchina, un computer. Non mi sono fidato di te quando Moriarty mi stava facendo il lavaggio del cervello e non mi sono fidato di te nemmeno quando ti ha attirato su quel tetto. E poi ti ho picchiato, e insultato. Io ti ho tradito in così tanti modi che non riesco più a sopportarlo e non so nemmeno come tu abbia fatto ad accettare me e Rosie a casa tua.»  
«John» replicò Sherlock con voce arrochita e incredibilmente calma, quasi pacata o forse rassegnata. Non era in grado di cogliere la differenza. «Non devi sentirti così, all’epoca tu e io eravamo amici e nient’altro. Non era come adesso, adesso è diverso e io lo so questo. E sul serio ti chiedi come possa averti accettato? Io non aspettavo altro e vivere con voi è bellissimo e amo Rosie come se fosse mia figlia, questo devi saperlo. Per me non è affatto un peso.»  
«Vedete?» trillò il loro aguzzino con voce quasi allegra «non vi sentite meglio adesso che vi siete detti tutto? Oh, ma non credete sia finita. Anzi, abbiamo appena cominciato. Ma passiamo a Mr Holmes adesso» disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Dimmi, nel profondo del tuo cuore, tu ami quest’uomo?» Quella era la domanda che John più temeva e prima o poi sarebbe toccato anche a lui dover rispondere, ma che umiliazione sarebbe stato dire una cosa simile dopo un rifiuto così netto da parte di Sherlock. Eppure lo doveva fare, anche se era un fottuto gioco al massacro ma ormai era tardi per poter tornare indietro. Sollevò il viso di modo da poterlo osservare meglio e si ritrovò quasi sorpreso. Il suo volto era intriso di terrore, la spavalderia e la rabbia erano scemate. Ora invece, un copioso fiotto di paura si faceva largo in quelle iridi meravigliosamente eterocromatiche. Occhi che John amava e che in quel momento parevano tanto diversi e così scuri, da non sembrar più neppure gli stessi. Era come aveva detto, gli comunicò con un’occhiata generosamente affettuosa. La via d’uscita era una soltanto e la doveva imboccare. Eppure ancora indugiava e non faceva nulla se non tacere e fissare il vuoto. Attese e attese, al punto che il loro rapitore fu costretto a ripetere la domanda e a minacciarlo di far partire un’altra scarica, ma questa volta non sarebbe stata indirizzata a lui quanto a John. Credette che fu questo a convincerlo. A ripensarci, anche in futuro si sarebbe detto di non esser stato così tanto presente a se stesso da ricordare con esattezza tutto quanto. Avrebbe ricordato che gli era sembrato che il tempo si dilatasse e finisse col non rendersi conto di cosa effettivamente stesse succedendo. Prima l’aveva visto annuire e, stupidamente, John si era domandato per quale motivo non stesse negando.

«Sì» aveva urlato a pieni polmoni, sempre annuendo e facendolo in maniera frenetica. Sì, aveva detto e dallo sguardo soddisfatto del gioielliere pazzo il tracciato doveva esser convincente. «Io lo amo, lo amo da impazzire. Per lui ho fatto tutto quello che potevo, ho ucciso, mi sono sacrificato e lo farò sempre. Sempre. Perché io amo John Watson al punto che voglio passare tutta la mia vita con lui.» No, John avrebbe finito col ricordare poco o niente. Non la luce al neon che lampeggiava ininterrottamente e in modo ritmico, non l’odore di muffa e bruciato che invadeva l’aria e neppure i contorni del viso del gioielliere pazzo. Non ricordò nulla se non lo sguardo di Sherlock che si abbassava, il respiro accelerato e le lacrime che gli bagnavano la camicia aperta all’altezza del petto. Stava piangendo? Di certo lo faceva, ma per quale motivo? Non lo sapeva, non sapeva più niente. Non vide quel tizio controllare i tracciati e annuire di soddisfazione, segno che non aveva detto una bugia. Non vide niente e non capì niente. Lo aveva detto, ma era la verità? No, non era possibile. Forse era riuscito a imbrogliare la macchina, d’altra parte quando era stato sotto l’esercito aveva conosciuto persone che erano in grado di farlo. Persone addestrate, tutte militari ovviamente ma anche le spie erano in capaci di simili prodezze. E poi Sherlock Holmes era un fottuto genio e sapeva fare tantissime cose, magari gliel’aveva insegnato Mycroft oppure era più probabile che avesse visto un tutorial su Youtube su come si può ingannare la macchina della verità, imparandolo in un pomeriggio. Qualunque spiegazione era più probabile dell’evidenza, di quella stessa realtà dei fatti che si rifiutava ostinatamente di vedere. Perciò non disse nulla, perché non era ancora finita e soprattutto perché ora toccava a lui.  
«E ora passiamo a te, dottor Watson. Dimmi, tu ami quest’uomo?» Poi, tutto divenne buio.  
   
   
   
   
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Dalla zona di Paddington, e più precisamente dall’incrocio tra London Street e Praed Street, per arrivare a Baker Street ci vogliono dieci minuti in auto con traffico scorrevole. Ho creduto che a piedi ci volessero circa una ventina di minuti, meno con un percorso alternativo di Sherlock.  
> [2] Come per il capitolo precedente, anche qui l’intera scena e parte dei dialoghi sono ripresi dall’episodio di Smallville (8-05, Committed) che ha ispirato questa storia.  
> [3]L’alfabeto morse l’ho presto da Wikipedia.
> 
> La frase citata in alto viene dalla canzone Alien Like You dei The Piggott Brothers.  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto e chi ha lasciato dei kudos. Ringrazio anche i lettori silenziosi, che so esserci.


	4. Alza gli occhi, e lasciami entrare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John vengono tratti in salvo dalla polizia, fra loro però le cose sono ora in sospeso. Sherlock avrà detto la verità? Oppure è riuscito in qualche modo a raggirare la macchina della verità e a falsare il risultato?

> “Lift your eyes and let me in  
> 'Cause baby I'm an alien like you”

 

 

 

 

 

Non si poteva dire che Greg Lestrade non fosse un buon poliziotto. Aveva un gran senso del dovere, una buona intelligenza e molto senso pratico, ma soprattutto era la seconda persona sulla faccia della terra a riuscire a star dietro a Sherlock Holmes e alla sua imprevedibilità. Dopo di lui, naturalmente. Anche se di recente non era troppo sicuro di se stesso e della propria capacità di comprendere il suo coinquilino. Al contrario, di tanto in tanto Greg gli sembrava persino più bravo di lui. Non sapeva spiegarsene la ragione, forse era perché aveva passato anni a tentare di capir qualcosa da messaggi criptici e chiamate misteriose, o magari era perché lo conosceva da molto più tempo. Fatto stava che il bel faccione di quel gran bravo diavolo di Lestrade, fu la prima cosa che riuscì a focalizzare con chiarezza dopo l’irruzione della polizia. Non era mai stato tanto felice di vederlo, nonostante Greg non gli avesse detto niente, limitandosi a sorridergli e ad annuire appena. A John era sembrato d’intravvedere una punta di sollievo non proprio ben trattenuto, nel modo in cui gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla. Di certo ce n’era nell’abbraccio che aveva concesso a Sherlock, quello dentro al quale lo aveva stretto, subito prima di urlargli contro. Schiacciato come stava tra quelle due forti braccia, John lo aveva visto lasciarsi andare a un sospiro e un timido accenno di sorriso. No, pensò ghignando appena, non avrebbero potuto avere amico migliore.  
   
   
Lo avevano aiutato a sedersi sul bordo di un’ambulanza perché fino a quel momento non era stato del tutto presente a se stesso. Il paramedico che l’aveva visitato, per un attimo aveva dubitato della sua capacità di rimanere in piedi. Nonostante ciò non era svenuto, era sempre stato sveglio sebbene mai pienamente cosciente. Sguardo vacuo, espressione vuota, John non faceva che rivivere quel momento ininterrottamente. Quello della confessione, ovviamente. Riusciva a sentire il rapitore, ordinargli di dire se era o meno innamorato del suo (finto, ma questo era un dettaglio) fidanzato. Percepiva ancora sulla pelle il brivido che aveva percepito quando Sherlock aveva risposto a quella stessa domanda, una manciata di minuti prima. John non riusciva ancora a crederci, era impossibile che fosse vero. Impossibile. Sherlock Holmes non poteva essere innamorato di lui, lui aveva imbrogliato la macchina della verità, ecco. Aveva detto una bugia e siccome era così intelligente, il marchingegno non aveva segnato variazioni nel tracciato. Era senz’altro così che erano andate le cose e, anzi, si sarebbe complimentato per quanto era stato bravo a non farsi beccare. Davvero bravo. Avrebbe proprio dovuto dirglielo, ma al momento non aveva neppure idea se stesse bene oppure no. Aveva ricevuto una scarica d’elettricità, ma il medico che lo aveva visitato sosteneva con una certa serietà che era in buona salute e non era necessario che venisse trasportato in ospedale per ulteriori accertamenti. Non era però la condizione fisica a preoccupare John, quanto lo stato mentale. Sherlock non aveva ancora detto una parola, rispondendo a monosillabi persino al paramedico. Ostinatamente rinchiuso nel proprio rimuginare frenetico, John Watson non riusciva neppure a pensare poter di parlare con lui. Sebbene sedessero uno accanto all’altro, i “Ragazzi di Baker Street” non sapevano nemmeno più come fare per guardarsi negli occhi. Al contrario fissavano entrambi il vuoto con fare apparentemente assente. Di lui, John poteva percepire il respiro lento e regolare, sentire il suo profumo e scorgere il tormentarsi agitato delle dita delle mani che si torcevano vicendevolmente. Se chiudeva gli occhi ancora ricordava le lacrime scese copiose dopo quella confessione gridata con disperazione. Nonostante fosse trascorsa più di mezzora non si era rasserenato, lo notava dagli occhi arrossati e soprattutto da quelle dita che non la smettevano ancora di torcersi. Che cosa lo preoccupava? Cosa c’era in quel meraviglioso cervello che irrobustiva così troppo le rughe della fronte e che lo obbligava a martoriare le labbra carnose? Che si trattasse per davvero dello shock subito, come aveva suggerito la gentile dottoressa che li aveva visitati? Aveva forti dubbi considerato che Sherlock era una persona molto forte, persino abituata a quel genere di sventure. Non gli aveva mai davvero raccontato cos’aveva subìto durante la caccia alla rete di Moriarty, in quei tristemente famosi due anni passati lontano da Londra, ciononostante gli era ormai perfettamente chiaro che avesse passato anche situazioni spiacevoli, come torture o prigionia. Di conseguenza dubitava che il problema fosse quello. Doveva esserci dell’altro e dal canto proprio sapeva di non essere neppure così troppo lucido da rendersi conto di particolari, che a dirla tutta avrebbe faticato a notare persino da sveglio. Per esempio, non aveva sentito quasi nulla del discorso che Lestrade si era offerto di fargli, di modo da fornirgli una qualche spiegazione. Spiegazione doverosa per il povero John, che man mano che lo aveva ascoltato si era reso conto che di non aver capito proprio niente dell’intera situazione.  
 

Greg si era anzitutto complimentato con Sherlock per le sue corrette deduzioni, deduzioni di cui John naturalmente ignorava completamente l’esistenza (e quando mai il geniale Holmes si preoccupava di metterlo al corrente di qualcosa?). A quanto pareva aveva afferrato al volo che il colpevole fosse il gioielliere, deducendolo dal modo in cui camminava. Il tizio doveva aver subito un recentissimo strappo alla schiena in virtù della fatica nel trasportare i corpi delle vittime. Un dettaglio che John neanche aveva notato, distratto com’era stato per tutto il giorno. E non soltanto, aveva anche compreso (chissà come) che agiva per motivazioni personali e che aveva ucciso la moglie appena un paio di mesi prima, in quanto sospettava che avesse una tresca con un collega. Da quel momento si era messo in testa l’idea di salvare le altre coppie da un matrimonio pieno di bugie e tradimenti, inscenando tutto quello. “Quello” che aveva comunque un costo e che, di conseguenza, era rintracciabile. A mettere in allarme Scotland Yard era stato un messaggio di Sherlock, inviato appena prima del rapimento nel quale diceva che erano in pericolo e che il gioielliere era il primo nella lista dei sospettati. Dopodiché, Greg aveva svolto i debiti controlli: conti in banca, precedenti, denunce, proprietà e quant’altro e, indagando, si era reso conto che la ditta per cui lavorava era proprietaria di una palazzina in ristrutturazione nei pressi del fiume. Ma era stato soltanto dopo aver notato alcuni strani movimenti sul conto in banca, che avevano capito che i sospetti erano fondati. Poi, c’era voluto solamente il tempo organizzare un’irruzione. E dovevano anche ringraziare Mycroft che, a quanto pareva, aveva visto tutto dalle solite telecamere di sicurezza avvisando in tempo la polizia. Ma in effetti John non voleva ringraziare nessuno, non voleva parlare e vedere anima viva. Voleva sparire e basta, seppellirsi sotto le coperte e dormire per sempre, dimenticarsi di tutto, di Lestrade, del gioielliere e soprattutto di Sherlock Holmes.  
   
   
   
 

*

 

 

   
Ciò di cui era drammaticamente certo era il suo essere emotivamente, e fisicamente, dipendente da quell’uomo. Per quanti sforzi facesse, per quanto potesse almeno tentare di tenersi alla larga, non sarebbe mai riuscito a escluderlo dalla propria vita. Specialmente non ora che vivevano entrambi a Baker Street e che avevano la responsabilità di una bambina che, oltretutto, stavano crescendo insieme. Perché in quel loro non affrontar mai un discorso serio, neppure di questo avevano parlato. Tuttavia non ci rimuginò troppo, fu infatti in quei frangenti e mentre percepiva un vento freddo schiaffeggiargli la faccia, con il chiacchiericcio insistente dei poliziotti a far da sottofondo e il respiro che mancava, di nuovo, per una paura mai del tutto scemata, che John perse le staffe. Tutto a un tratto e mosso da un raptus di follia, si convinse che sarebbe riuscito presto a metter fine a quell’odioso silenzio una volta per tutte. E quindi prese un respiro profondo, provò a placare il battito del cuore ma invano. Niente sembrava servire, niente se non la prospettiva di riuscire a diradare la nebbia.  
«Stai bene, Sherlock?» domandò, spezzando il fruire dei suoi stessi ragionamenti. Era un po’ flebile come inizio e di sicuro quella domanda mormorata e timida non trasudava follia, ma perlomeno avevano rotto il ghiaccio. Ed era ridicolo perché una parte di lui ancora si rifiutava di parlarci, preferiva alzarsi da lì e fuggire lontano. A vincere fu però il bisogno di sapere, perché John doveva sapere e doveva parlare con lui. Con uno Sherlock che, tuttavia, non gli rispose, limitandosi a un impercettibile cenno del viso. Lo evitava esattamente come aveva fatto per tutto il giorno. Ma non volle arrendersi, da una qualche parte dentro di sé aveva capito che non poteva in alcun modo permetterselo.  
«Quello che hai detto» balbettò malamente, incespicando più volte nelle parole e maledicendo se stesso per il suo sembrare un ragazzino alla prima stupida cotta. «Tu hai imbrogliato la macchina, giusto? Cioè, so che si può fare e presumo che tu ne sia in grado. Voglio dire, sei capace di fare qualsiasi cosa saprai fare anche quello.» [1] Per l’intera durata di quel discorso John non si era neppure preoccupato di guardarlo in faccia, in realtà aveva tenuto gli occhi puntati avanti a sé, fingendo che quel particolare punto dell’asfalto dal quale non distoglieva lo sguardo, fosse la cosa più importante al mondo. Avrebbe dovuto almeno voltarsi e fronteggiarlo, e lo desiderava, eppure sentiva di non averne il coraggio. Tutta la determinazione di poco prima sembrava già svanita e Sherlock, dal canto proprio, non faceva niente per migliorare la situazione. Pensando positivo, in un moto di ottimismo, John si ripeté che perlomeno si stavano rivolgendo la parola. Un piccolo passettino in avanti lo aveva comunque fatto.  
«Sì, ecco, io lo so fare molto bene, ingannare la macchina della verità, intendo. È facilissimo, una cosa da idioti in effetti, ecco io… devo dire una cosa a Lestrade.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo si alzò di scatto, allontanandosi a grandi passi e attraversando quella porzione di parcheggio deserto che le auto della polizia avevano occupato. Non andò lontano in effetti e a Greg neanche stava effettivamente rivolgendo la parola, quindi perché andarsene in quel modo? Il suo balbettare era stato strano, Sherlock Holmes non incespicava mai con le parole. Era come se fosse imbarazzato o nervoso, o magari un miscuglio di entrambi quei sentimenti. C’era qualcosa che non andava e doveva ragionare per bene per capire che cosa lo angustiava tanto. Doveva pensare e poi affrontarlo ancora, possibilmente senza farlo scappare di nuovo. Ecco, forse non aveva avuto una gran bella idea chiedendogli se aveva ingannato o meno la macchina della verità, all’inizio gli era sembrata una furbata ma ora si sentiva soltanto un cretino. Perché la realtà era che quella di Sherlock era una fuga vera e propria, stava scappando e lo stava facendo da lui. Ma qual era la ragione? Non aveva il minimo senso. Non era da lui nascondersi, anzi quando aveva un problema solitamente lo urlava ai quattro venti. Noia, difficoltà a risolvere un caso, fastidio… Sherlock era la persona più emotiva e loquace che avesse mai conosciuto. Successe proprio quando giunse a quel ragionamento, mentre rimuginava su quell’insolito modo di fare e intanto che lo sguardo stava inevitabilmente incollato alla sua figura slanciata, che a John tornarono in mente le parole di Mrs Hudson. Lei era da sempre molto chiara in proposito, era assolutamente convinta che quel sociopatico ad alta funzionalità (come definiva erroneamente se stesso)  fosse in realtà una persona piena di sentimento. Anzi, era stata proprio lei ad aprirgli gli occhi, anni prima. Ricordava ancora con precisione ciò che aveva detto a lui e Mycroft durante il caso di Culverton Smith: “Non è mai una questione di mente, ma di sentimenti” [2]. Era stato grazie a quella frase, detta anche con una punta di quell’ironia sottile che aveva sempre lei, che aveva capito che il suo migliore amico, in fondo era un uomo come molti altri. Molto normale nelle emozioni che provava e questo, oh, questo avrebbe dovuto saperlo prima. Sherlock aveva semplicemente una maniera diversa d’esprimerlo, aveva gusti particolari e amava cose che il resto del mondo detestava o riteneva disgustose, ma era comunque una persona con un grande cuore. Lo vedeva tuttora nelle piccole situazioni che la vita al 221b portava con sé. Lo vedeva nel tè che gli preparava a metà pomeriggio, non debitamente zuccherato ma con due gocce di latte. Lo vedeva nel brillare del sguardo le volte in cui capitava un caso da risolvere particolarmente complesso. Lo aveva visto nella maniera che aveva di occuparsi di Rosie e ora lo vedeva anche nel modo in cui fuggiva. Sherlock era limpido e trasparente, sebbene non su tutto. Per esempio, ancora non sapeva cosa provava per lui. Quello di cui era sicuro era la paura, Sherlock era spaventato da qualcosa e anc… Ma quel concetto non lo terminò mai. Già perché, dato che nessuno dei due accennava a volersi sbrigare, ci si mise il destino a far succedere qualcosa. Per la precisione, accadde appena dopo che un agente della scientifica ebbe raggiunto Sally Donovan, con l’intenzione di mostrarle alcune foto appena scattate sulla scena del crimine. Quell’agente era un tale dall’accento gallese, ossa grosse, pancia prominente e un’altezza considerevole, quasi di due metri. Aveva anche un tono insolitamente elevato, parlava con voce grossa e potente e al punto che, ne era sicurissimo, persino Sherlock riusciva a sentirlo. «Fabbricazione russa, questo gioiellino costa un occhio della testa» stava spiegando con tono professionale. Teneva in mano ancora un paio di fotografie della macchina della verità, prese da un fascicolo voluminoso dal quale spuntavano carte e ulteriori scatti.  
«Mercato nero?»  
«Di sicuro, mica si trova roba come questa al supermercato.»  
«Che cos’ha di tanto speciale?» abbaiò una scettica Donovan, studiando quella immagini pur senza capirci qualcosa, il che era evidente dall’espressione vacua che aveva in faccia. John dedusse che aveva a stento idea di cosa stesse parlando quel poliziotto da una ruga sulla fronte, le pulsava ogni volta che Sherlock si esibiva in una delle sue deduzioni. Era un miscuglio indefinito di rabbia e fastidio, per non esserci arrivata lei stessa.  
«Prima di tutto è ultra sensibile, dico che neanche la spia più esperta sarebbe capace di imbrogliarla. Roba che la usano per smascherare gente dei servizi, esercito, CIA, ex KGB, roba così.»  
«Sì, mi è chiaro, Taylor, ora non sfoderare tutte le tue teorie del complotto.»  
«Scusa che hai detto?» tuonò invece John, intervenendo come una furia tra i due ora sbigottiti yarder. Si era alzato di scatto ed era letteralmente corso in direzione del povero agente il quale, con aria appena un poco stranita, lo fissava come se non comprendesse proprio il senso di quella domanda. Ma a John in effetti non importava di nessuno di loro, lui doveva sapere perché da quella risposta dipendeva ormai l’intera sua esistenza. E sì, probabilmente era un po’ troppo melodrammatico e Sherlock aveva ragione a definirlo una “Regina del dramma” ma voleva e desiderava con tutto se stesso avere la certezza di ciò che, ormai, avrebbe dovuto essere palese.  
«Ho detto che non la si può imbrogliare in nessun modo» balbettò l’agente Taylor, intimorito da quel modo di fare molto irruente.  
«Ne sei assolutamente sicuro?»  
«Ma sì, sì. È un macchinario iper sensibile, di ottima fabbricazione e…» Scommetteva che doveva essere un marchingegno davvero molto interessante, però non rimase ad ascoltare quant’altro quel poliziotto aveva da dire, non gl’importava più. Già perché questa volta, a capire, gli ci era voluto pochissimo. E la soluzione a quel caso era la più che ovvia e la più bella di tutte. La macchina della verità usata dal gioielliere assassino non la si poteva ingannare, di conseguenza Sherlock aveva detto la verità. E la verità era che lo amava e non sapeva come avesse fatto a non arrivarci prima. Lo amava da sempre, da impazzire come aveva detto durante la tortura. Lo amava in un modo che gli stringeva lo stomaco soltanto a pensarci. Lo amava, e lui non aveva mai voluto vedere, non aveva mai voluto capire.

 

«Stupido coglione» imprecò, maledicendo se stesso, intanto che accelerava il passo. Nel frattempo Sherlock era arrivato sulla strada principale e aveva cominciato a guardarsi attorno, con l’ovvia intenzione di chiamare un taxi. Stava per andarsene e John aveva il sentore che se l’avesse lasciato salire su una qualsiasi auto in direzione di chissà dove, lo avrebbe perduto per sempre. Era un’idea assurda, ridicola quasi, ma non faceva che rimuginare su scenari apocalittici. Pensava a come si sarebbero salutati il giorno successivo, dopo un’ennesima notte fatta di silenzi. E poi fantasticava e lo faceva su ben altro, immaginando che cosa sarebbe successo se invece l’avesse raggiunto in tempo. E intanto correva e nel mentre si figurava davanti agli occhi quel meraviglioso futuro insieme, che non riusciva più a smettere di farlo sentire felice. Rideva, John, rideva come un idiota. Rideva e si malediceva e intanto un po’ dentro moriva, e forse piangeva. Perché Sherlock se ne stava andando via senza di lui.

  
   
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
   
Per quanto improbabile fosse il riuscire a trovare un taxi a quell’ora della notte, John accelerò il ritmo della corsa insultandosi per le sue stupidissime gambe corte. Non erano più tanto distanti, ma Sherlock aveva un’ottima resistenza e soprattutto aveva due lunghe leve grazie alle quali macinava metri su metri. Era capitato fin troppo spesso che lo lasciasse indietro e poi s’innervosisse poiché costretto ad aspettarlo. In questo senso non era decisamente avvantaggiato, ma quella notte John aveva dentro di sé una determinazione senza precedenti. Non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene e comunque non ora che aveva capito, perché c’erano molte cose che aveva bisogno di sapere e altrettante da confessare. Da quando si erano conosciuti, Sherlock aveva certamente sofferto e parte di questa colpa era senz’altro sua, del suo non accettare, non vedere, non comprenderlo mai fino in fondo. Colpa del definirlo una macchina senza sentimenti, dell’offenderlo, del picchiarlo, dell’andare con altre donne. Pensare a tutto questo in un simile momento gli permise di trovare la forza per non fermarsi e di cercare in sé quel coraggio che per troppi anni gli era mancato, quindi non perse ulteriore tempo e, con gran voce, iniziò a chiamarlo.  
«Sherlock, fermo» gridò con quanto fiato aveva in corpo. Notò distintamente la maniera in cui aveva sussultato, fino a quel momento non si era accorto della sua presenza, il che non era affatto da lui. Probabilmente era troppo sconvolto o troppo distratto per farci caso. Sperò che quel piccolo spavento lo facesse rinsavire.  
«Fermati!» urlò nuovamente, attirando anche l’attenzione di uno o due agenti. Qualcuno rise e Donovan scrollò la testa, ma lui non badò a niente se non alla figura alta e slanciata che si stava allontanando in tutta fretta.  
«No» lo sentì gridare in rimando. La sua voce aveva squarciato il buio della notte, aveva rotto quell’incantesimo che aleggiava attorno a John e che gli aveva permesso di non rendersi pienamente conto di quanto stava succedendo. Lo comprese nell’attimo stesso in cui il tono della sua voce, rauco al punto d’essere irriconoscibile, sferzò il silenzio di quella strada deserta. Stava rincorrendo un’idea, un qualcosa che nessuno di loro sapeva cosa sarebbe diventato. Parlare a che li avrebbe portati? John era sicuro di amarlo e sapeva ormai di essere ricambiato, ma sarebbe bastato? Di nuovo, invece che fermarsi, accelerò il ritmo del passo perché nonostante la distanza, quel rifiuto lo aveva colpito dritto in faccia come un cazzotto ben assestato. E quindi correva e correva con, nelle orecchie, il potente rombo del fiume che scorreva a qualche centinaio di metri. Con il freddo che gli entrava nelle ossa, sebbene fosse già aprile inoltrato. Correva e basta, e intanto provava a convincerlo a fermarsi. Non servì, non fu utile neppure il tono di comando del “Capitano Watson” e stava ormai per perdere la speranza di raggiungerlo, quando finalmente qualcosa successe e lui iniziò a rallentare. Non seppe mai se fu per merito di tanta insistenza, per il suo aver trovato le parole giuste o più probabilmente se era solo per riprender fiato. In effetti non glielo chiese, semplicemente se approfittò e, alzando la voce di modo da farsi sentire, tentò nuovamente di convincerlo.

 

«Dobbiamo parlare, Sherlock, anzi io ti devo parlare» disse, a fiato corto pur senza smettere di camminare a passo spedito. «Quindi ascoltami.»  
«Ascoltarti?» sputò con una punta d’acido disprezzo. Era il tono per la rabbia, dedusse immediatamente. Era quello della furia gelida e bastardamente sincera. La rabbia appassionatamente glaciale, quella intrisa di sarcasmo e beffarda ironia. Era la rabbia per gli idioti qualsiasi, ma questa volta era permeata di un qualcosa di differente, di un acido dolore che non voleva più soffocare e che gli deformava i tratti del viso rendendoli dolorosamente scontenti.  
«E per sentirmi dire che cosa?» riprese, sempre urlando in quel modo che John riconobbe come tutto suo. Aveva una voce che sapeva essere deliziosamente baritonale e le mani che gli si agivano sopra la testa piena di ricci nervosi. «Perché vuoi che ascolti, quando già so quello che avrai da dire?»  
«No, tu non lo sai» ribatté prontamente, aveva stretto le mani a pugno in un gesto che era solito fare quando era nervoso e arrabbiato e aveva anche pestato un piede a terra, un moto istintivo per rimarcare il concetto. «Questa volta non lo sai, perché se lo sapessi non fuggiresti via così.»  
«Non sono gay, ma possiamo restare amici se vuoi» proruppe, scimmiottando malamente il suo modo di parlare. «Conosco la tiritera a memoria. Quindi, se permetti, fingerò che niente di tutto questo sia successo e domani mattina, quando ti sveglierai, anche tu fingerai allo stesso modo e continueremo come prima.» Cristo, non poteva crederlo davvero. Era un’assurdità, come poteva anche soltanto pensare che sarebbero riusciti a ignorarlo? Forse ci sarebbe riuscito lui, rinchiudendo i ricordi in una stanza del palazzo mentale e dimenticando ogni cosa, ma John non ce l’avrebbe fatta e avrebbe macerato dolore e risentimento per anni finendo col detestarlo. Far finta che niente fosse successo li avrebbe distrutti.

 

«Ma non si può, Sherlock» gli rispose con tono quasi implorante e carico di preghiera. Sperava che ci arrivasse da solo e che capisse che era un progetto impossibile da realizzare. «Non si può tornare indietro, da questa sera la nostra vita sarà diversa e lo dobbiamo accettare.»  
«No, che non lo sarà» ribatté e aveva un’espressione talmente dura in volto da sembrare arrabbiato. Sapeva che una parte di lui credeva davvero a quanto diceva, ma era altrettanto sicuro che non ne fosse completamente convinto e che fosse una maniera come un’altra, magari un po’ sciocca, di scappare dalla realtà. Tremava vistosamente e aveva il volto deformato da un dolore sordo che non riusciva più a controllare, pareva sul punto d’esplodere in una furia che a stento John sarebbe riuscito a contenere. Doveva fare alla svelta, si disse, perché sarebbe arrivato presto al punto d’ignorarlo completamente.  
«È successo troppe volte, John. Mi hai fatto male così tanto che…»  
«Io avrei fatto male a te?» tuonò, con rabbia appassionata. Non poteva permettersi di dire una cosa del genere, non a lui. Era a dir poco furioso e anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto valicare un certo confine, una parte di lui non era capace di passarci sopra. «Io ne avrei fatto a te? E tu allora? Tu sei tutto tranne che innocente, ti sei gettato da un tetto e mi hai fatto assistere al tuo dannatissimo suicidio e dopo due anni sei spuntato fuori dal nulla, facendo finta che non ci fosse una tua fottuta lapide al cimitero. Oh, ma in realtà è andata benissimo eh, far finta di niente ti riesce da Dio, complimenti.» C’era sarcasmo nelle sue parole, John lo usava di rado perché solitamente preferiva l’ironia, quella intelligente e che anche Sherlock apprezzava, era più dolce e meno tagliente. Ma le volte in cui si sentiva così furioso, le volte in cui si preoccupava anche di voler ferire, allora il sarcasmo diventava un’arma molto utile. Era sempre un abito troppo stretto, inadatto a lui e lo sapeva e si maledì per averlo usato in quell’occasione.  
«Ah, ma non credo che tu abbia sofferto poi così tanto. D’altra parte me ne sono andato e ti sei trovato Mary, mi hai sostituito alla svelta.» John non seppe mai con precisione che cosa gli impedì di prenderlo a pugni, doveva essere la psicoterapia che faceva con Ella che evidentemente dava già i suoi buoni frutti. Lei diceva sempre che era necessario comprendere che con la violenza non avrebbe ottenuto nulla, e in quell’occasione le sue parole riaffiorarono, tornandogli in mente. Non poteva picchiarlo, per quanto fosse stato stronzo doveva usare la calma e tentare di fagli capire che era in torto. E poi, beh, era sicuro che in lui non ci fosse soltanto cattiveria e che non volesse semplicemente ferirlo. C’era del dolore e, oh, ora capiva. Era quello il suo problema: Mary. Beh, naturalmente non si era mai aspettato che andassero realmente d’accordo e per questo si era sorpreso quando aveva invece scoperto che i due di scrivevano tutti i giorni, che parlavano di lui e che addirittura amavano lavorare insieme. Sherlock l’aveva perdonata mentre lei aveva accettato la presenza di quel tizio, che aveva praticamente un passo dentro e uno fuori dal loro matrimonio. Ma che fosse addirittura geloso, questo era ridicolo perché non aveva alcun diritto di esserlo, non dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto.

 

«Lo sai perché mi sono sposato? Eh, lo sai? Perché tu te n’eri andato e quando sei tornato ho cercato di convincere me stesso di non avere un disperato bisogno di te.» Aveva gridato, anche se non lo voleva. Eppure lo aveva fatto e con quanto fiato aveva in corpo, urlava e tremava e intanto che lo faceva qualche lacrima si era fatta strada sul viso, bagnandogli gli occhi. Non era così che doveva andare, John si era immaginato una scena ben diversa e invece sembrava che fossero incapaci di chiarirsi. «Tu ti sei gettato da un tetto e mi hai lasciato. Per due anni, Sherlock. Due anni. E io ho fatto quello che potevo, sono andato avanti e sì, ho trovato Mary e lei mi ha aiutato a uscire dal baratro dentro a cui tu mi avevi buttato. Perché tu non lo sai che ogni mattina fissavo la pistola per dieci minuti prima di andare al lavoro. Non lo sai, cazzo!» gridò, e non riusciva a trattenere più le lacrime. Aveva già affrontato con Ella quel periodo, ma riviverlo era sempre doloroso e soprattutto lo era quella notte con tutto ciò che avevano passato ancora addosso e la paura di perdersi per sempre, viva come non mai. «Tu non sai quanto seppellirti sia stato orribile, la mia vita non aveva più alcun senso e la colpa che provavo per averti lasciato morire e per non aver fatto niente per salvarti, mi tormenta ancora adesso.»  
«T-tu lo sai perché l’ho fatto, te l’ho spiegato. Sono stato costretto» pigolò, timidamente. John non avrebbe voluto far leva sul suo, di senso di colpa ed era meschino il suo essersi spinto così tanto oltre, ma parlare di Mary e del suo matrimonio facendo intendere che era stato un impedimento, questo non poteva davvero sopportarlo. Perché lei non aveva nessuna responsabilità, certamente aveva avuto ben altre colpe ma di certo non quella d’averli separati. Ci avevano pensato da soli, col silenzio, con le parole non dette. Con quel loro non dirsi mai le cose più importanti.  
«Certo che lo so» gli rispose, ora in tono più dolce. Si era fatto più vicino e tanto che avrebbe potuto anche toccarlo se avesse voluto, non lo fece. Gli rimase a distanza e per quanto desiderasse baciarlo sentiva di non averne ancora il diritto. «So perché hai finto la tua morte e ti ho perdonato, esattamente come tu hai perdonato me per il male che io ti ho fatto. Ma non puoi accusarmi di essermi sposato, non puoi biasimarmi d’essere andato avanti e di aver provato a essere felice. Se tu non fossi morto e se io avessi saputo cosa provavi forse sarebbe andata diversamente. Tu avresti dovuto dirmelo, ecco.»  
«E per sentirmi ripetere sempre le stesse cose? Mi avresti detto che non sei gay, ma che volevi rimanermi amico. No, grazie. Io…» mormorò, tentennando appena come se non sapesse se procedere oppure no. «Io sono innamorato di te da ormai non so più quanto tempo. E non immagini nemmeno gli sforzi che ho fatto per provare a cancellare ciò che sentivo. Mi sono immerso per ore nel mio palazzo mentale, ma non è mai servito a niente: tu eri più forte di tutto quanto il resto. Ultimamente e con Rosie a cui pensare io ho sentito che stava cambiando qualcosa, ma poi mi sono convinto che era una mia illusione e ho tentato di buttarmi nel lavoro e di prendere molti più casi, ma niente è servito e adesso è andato tutto a rotoli. E questo caso, questo stupidissimo caso non lo volevo nemmeno prendere, ma Lestrade insisteva e il cadavere era interessante» smise per un istante solo di parlare, John notò che aveva il fiatone ma che ciò non gli impediva di voler proseguire. Cosa che fece appena dopo. «La verità era che mi piaceva l’idea di fingermi tuo fidanzato, il nostro matrimonio me lo sono programmato anni fa, in un giorno in cui mi annoiavo. E lo sapevo che era un pessima idea, ma non ho resistito perché sono debole. John, se anni fa era la droga il mio problema più grande, ora sei tu. Io voglio te, ho bisogno di te. Sempre. E oggi tutto si è complicato, ho anche tentato di tenerti all’oscuro perché non volevo che tutta questa faccende delle coppie e delle bugie ti riportasse alla mente ricordi del tuo matrimonio, ma non sono riuscito in niente e quando quel tizio mi ha chiesto cosa provavo per te, ho dovuto dirlo. Non potevo mentire, non potevo più farlo o ti avrebbe ucciso e la tua morte mi avrebbe distrutto.»  
«Sh…» tentò d’interromperlo, ma lui glielo impedì. Forse era meglio così dato che neppure sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.  
«Per anni mi sono chiesto perché non mi volessi, non capivo cosa ci fosse in me che non ti piaceva e a essere sincero me lo domando ancora adesso. So che non mi ricambierai mai, però ti chiedo il favore di dirmi che cosa c’è in me che non va. Fallo, ti prego. Se tieni a me, anche solo come amico, dimmelo e avrò un po’ di pace. Potremo andare avanti ed essere quelli di sempre e di questo non ne parleremo mai più. Però io lo devo sapere.» Avrebbe dovuto rispondere. Avrebbe proprio dovuto farlo e dirgli che lui non aveva niente che non andava, che era perfetto nel suo non esserlo affatto. E che, perfetto, di sicuro lo era per lui. Ma invece tacque, non riuscì neanche ad articolare un mezzo pensiero. Semplicemente lo guardava, perché quegli occhi che per troppo tempo si erano evitati a vicenda, ora li tenevano agganciati uno all’altro, uniti come da una corda invisibile. No, non disse niente. Lasciò che fossero i gesti a parlare. E sebbene fosse sicuro che abbracciarlo lo avrebbe confuso, non si tirò indietro e, fatto un ulteriore passo in avanti, lo strinse a sé. Da quanto tempo era che non lo toccava? Giorni? Mesi? Magari anni. Tanto da star male a solo contare in giorni. Sentiva la consistenza della sua schiena muscolosa sotto le dita, la stoffa che tirava e le sue braccia forti che lo abbracciavano in rimando, forse un po’ goffamente. Percepiva il suo odore e il calore del suo corpo, sentiva le sue lacrime bagnargli il volto. Ed era una sensazione bellissima, meravigliosa e calda, che ebbe il potere di cancellare tutte le cattiverie che si erano detti. Naturalmente non sarebbe bastato, ma era comunque un inizio. E poi era ciò che voleva e quindi al diavolo, pensò accentuando la stretta e attirandolo a sé con ancora più forza.

 

«Perché non mi vuoi, John?» lo sentì mormorare al suo orecchio con fare flebile e insolitamente remissivo. Fu quello a risvegliarlo e il piacevole torpore nel quale era caduto svanì all’istante. Sherlock non sapeva ancora niente, realizzò. Non aveva idea di quali erano i suoi sentimenti né dei tormenti nei quali era rimasto intrappolato. Respirando profondamente, cercò dentro di sé il coraggio necessario ma servì a poco. Le gambe sembravano voler cedere da un momento all’altro, le mani tremavano e un groppo gli era salito in gola. Erano lacrime e dolore, tutto ciò che aveva tenuto dentro di sé per anni e che pareva voler uscire tutto insieme, in un grido disperato.  
«Io» provò, ma fu meno di un sussurro, sentì Sherlock scuotersi in quell’abbraccio e poi scioglierlo. Era brutto scostarsi da lui, ma in quel momento era  necessario. Schiarirsi la voce non sarebbe servito a niente, però lo fece lo stesso. Un contatto lo mantenne comunque, erano le dita rimaste intrecciate. Le avevano tenute allacciate per tutto il giorno, ma adesso non era una finzione. Ora lo desideravano entrambi. Le guardò a lungo e Sherlock sorrise quando se ne accorse, ma non si allontanò come aveva temuto. Adesso, John doveva soltanto confessargli ogni cosa. Era facile e difficile al tempo stesso. Bellissimo e terrificante.  
«Io non l’avrei mai immaginato» esordì in maniera lievemente più sicura. «Nemmeno nei miei sogni più sfrenati tu provavi questo per me. Potrò sembrarti patetico, ma ho fantasticato tante volte su questo, su come sarebbe potuto essere fra noi, ma in tutte le cose che vedevo tu finivi col rifiutarmi. Perché, andiamo, cosa puoi trovarci in uno come me?»  
«John.»  
«Io non sono bello, non sono intelligente e non sono nemmeno gentile. Ho un pessimo carattere, prendo fuoco subito e tu sai quanto sono stato capace d’essere violento. Però tu mi ami, potresti avere chi vuoi e invece vuoi me. Me. E questo è pazzesco.» Si fermò per un istante o due, aveva la gola secca e una sete del diavolo e più parlava, più aveva una sensazione di dolore al petto. Ma non sarebbe stato di certo quello a fermarlo, semplicemente si bagnò le labbra e quindi prese un profondo respiro. C’era ancora molto da dire. «Quando ti ho conosciuto mi sei sembrato subito incredibile e ancora più assurdo era il modo in cui riuscivamo a intenderci, non mi era mai capitato con nessuno. Era come se avessi trovato un qualcuno della mia stessa specie aliena e io… Vedi, mi sono sempre sentito fuori posto e soltanto nell’esercito ero riuscito a trovare quello che cercavo, ma quando quella parte della mia vita è finita mi sono sentito perso. E poi sei arrivato tu: bellissimo, geniale, così stronzo…» sorrise di cuore, facendo divertire un po’ anche Sherlock in rimando, sebbene più timidamente. «Con te è tutto facile e infatti il problema per troppo tempo sono stato io, non accettavo quello che sentivo, i miei sentimenti e persino una parte di me stesso. E poi non immaginavo che tu… tu sembri sempre così superiore, così distaccato. È come se non te ne importasse, però adesso ho capito chi sei e voglio sapere tutto.»  
«John.»  
«Non sai quante volte ho provato a chiederti di guardarmi negli occhi e di lasciarmi entrare, ma non ho mai trovato il coraggio di farlo. Non sapevo come dirtelo e poi temevo quello che tu avresti potuto vedere in me: un mostro, un violento. Una parte di me che, se avessi trovato, ti avrebbe terrorizzato e te ne saresti andato, e io non volevo perderti di nuovo. Non ero e non sono nemmeno adesso pronto per farlo. E quindi te lo chiedo ora, perché devo e perché tacere ti allontanerebbe e io non lo sopporterei. Sherlock, lasciami entrare e io ti permetterò di guardarmi davvero. E se hai dei dubbi su quello che provo o su ciò che voglio per noi due, sappi che te lo dirò e che te lo ripeterò per tutta la vita. Ti darò le rispose che meriti. Ma ti prego, Sherlock, credimi che io… che io…»  
 

Non riuscì a finire quella frase e in effetti non riuscì nemmeno più a guardarlo. Se l’avesse fatto avrebbe visto che Sherlock, senza respiro, lo fissava. Ansimava appena e tremava vistosamente. Una lacrima gli rigava il volto, forse erano due o magari tre. Aveva la bocca spalancata, ma non un suono usciva da essa. John non sapeva se gli aveva creduto o se avrebbe accettato di stare con una persona come lui, ma ormai era tardi per tornare indietro. A quel punto, con le parole morte in gola e soltanto quel silenzio a posarsi su di loro, non riuscì più a trattenersi. Non ora e dopo tutto quello che era successo. Stava piangendo come un cretino e non gl’importava della figura che avrebbe fatto. Perché la sua terapista non faceva che ripetergli che piangere era in realtà una cosa buona, e quindi si lasciò andare. E non si sentiva nemmeno stupido. Piangeva e dentro di sé sentiva il bisogno viscerale d’essere abbracciato e che lui gli ripetesse che lo amava. Bisogno che fu soddisfatto perché proprio Sherlock, che per qualche secondo di troppo era rimasto immobile e zitto, adesso si era precipitato e lo aveva stretto a sé. E si erano già abbracciati ancora. Ma neanche allora le lacrime avevano smesso di scendere, al contrario aveva stretto i lembi della giacca lasciandosi completamente andare. Piangeva ma al tempo stesso gli pareva tutto più bello. Il loro trovarsi era più caldo, più meravigliosamente pieno d’affetto. Forse, lo amava persino di più di quanto non aveva mai fatto prima.  
«Ma come fai a non capire che ti amo, pezzo di idiota?» Lo sentì ridere, agitarsi appena tra le sue braccia ma questa volta non era per scappare. Era imbarazzo. Un rossore appena accennato gli stava divorando le guance e nel guadarlo affannato e senza troppe parole, John si rese conto che piangere e ridere insieme non bastava comunque a far capire quanto tutto quello lo stesse sconvolgendo. Fu un bacio a calmare entrambi, un bacio e basta. Il primo di tantissimi, scambiato in quel posto buio e umido. Con tutta Scotland Yard che li fissava e con Greg che, da un auto con la quale aveva preso da poco a costeggiare il marciapiede, urlava di gioia. Ma John non sentiva niente se non Sherlock, e quel bacio prepotente, geloso. Appassionato. Un bacio che avevano trattenuto per troppo tempo e che era esploso in un divorarsi agitato, quasi impaziente. Un bacio che finì nell’esatto istante in cui Lestrade pronunciò un: «Salite, piccioncini, che vi porto a casa» che fece ridere entrambi. Era successo e a John pareva incredibile.  
   
   
Tornarono a Baker Street quella notte stessa, quando ormai stava per sorgere la mattina. Da allora fu l’inizio di tutto. Dormirono insieme le ore che li separavano dall’alba e giorno successivo, quando Mrs Hudson li scoprì abbracciati sotto le coperte, si mise a urlare e a correre per tutta la casa. Doveva averla sentita dire che avrebbe fatto una torta, perché Mrs Hudson faceva torte quand’era felice e biscotti quando doveva rincuorare qualcuno, ma in effetti non aveva fatto troppo caso a quale tipo di dolce avrebbe preparato. Perché in tutta la sua vita, John non si era mai sentito così meravigliosamente sulle nuvole, così bellamente stordito. Avrebbe mangiato torte per sempre, di qualsiasi tipo se fosse stato per il suo umore. E poi lo dissero anche a Rosie, con la quale fu necessario un discorso più delicato e moderando le parole, fu abbastanza imbarazzante quando lei domandò loro se avrebbero dormito insieme. Niente però fu più complicato che il momento in cui fu Mycroft a dover essere informato della faccenda. Secondo Sherlock era una fatica inutile, ma ligio com’era ai propri doveri familiari, John l’annunciò in modo formale un pomeriggio di maggio quando, puntuale e con fidato ombrello al seguito, Mr Governo aveva agitato la calma disordinata del 221b. Mycroft non era mai stata una persona semplice con la quale interagire, John lo aveva sempre considerato un pomposo rompiscatole. Eppure glielo disse per una sorta di dovere rispettoso, e lo fece a schiena ben diritta e sguardo puntato in una rigida postura militare.  
«Io e tuo fratello stiamo insieme.» E lui aveva arcuato un sopracciglio, rigirando la punta dell’ombrello che teneva premuto contro il tappeto di fronte al camino. E intanto che lo faceva, una vaga espressione di disgusto era comparsa sul suo volto. Naturale, aveva risposto prima di aggiungere che era ovvio se si considerava lo stato dei capelli di Sherlock, insolitamente sconvolti. Ma alla fine Mycroft l’aveva presa bene, anche i genitori di Sherlock (sempre gentilissimi) e persino Harry, con la quale stava riallacciando i rapporti. Poi lo dissero anche al mondo intero, tramite un post sul blog circa un mese prima di sposarsi. Fu John a sentirne il bisogno, perché se per troppi anni aveva cercato di nascondere quella parte di sé che era riuscita a innamorarsi di Sherlock Holmes, ora non faceva che urlarlo ai quattro venti. E unicamente perché si sentiva felice. Felice e basta. E non gl’importava delle chiacchiere, del giudizio della gente, degli stupidi pettegolezzi. Con Sherlock accanto, avrebbe potuto superare qualsiasi cosa. Perché era un alieno, esattamente come lo era lui.  
   
   
   
   
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1]Alla fine dell’episodio di Smallville, Lois e Clark si incontrano al Daily Planet e hanno un imbarazzatissimo dialogo. La confessione che Lois ha fatto, ammettendo d’amare Clark, non viene creduta vera dal suddetto Clark il quale è convinto che Lois abbia imbrogliato la macchina in qualche modo e Lois mente dicendo che aveva staccato un sensore. Come si capirà meglio con le puntate a venire, in realtà Lois è innamorata di Clark e i due poi si metteranno insieme, ma ci vorrà ancora del tempo. Io ovviamente velocizzerò le cose.  
> [2]Ovviamente si riferisce a The Lying Detective. La frase è parafrasata, ma il concetto è quello.
> 
> La citazione in alto al capitolo e il titolo del capitolo stesso provengono dalla canzone che ha ispirato l’intera storia: Alien Like You dei The Piggott Brothers.
> 
> Voglio ringraziare K_MiCeTTa_K per aver scelto questa stupenda canzone che ha fatto da collante per tutta la storia e ovviamente devo ringraziare anche tutti coloro che hanno letto sin qui e chi ha lasciato kudos e bookmark. Se lo volete proprio saperlo, sto lavorando a qualcosa di nuovo (che del tutto nuovo non è), ma preferisco terminare il mio progetto prima di pubblicarlo. Ci vedremo quindi fra un bel po'.


End file.
